


Recognizing Dipper

by queen_chrystellapines



Series: Water of the Womb [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward, Babies, BillDip, BoyxBoy, Children, Dip has the mind of a 14 year old, Drama, Family, Human!Bill, Like, M/M, Major Slow Burn, Memory Loss, OC, Sequel, Yaoi, dicipher, don't expect kissing and stuff, for a while, mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_chrystellapines/pseuds/queen_chrystellapines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, dipping sauce?” She asked. Dipper hesitated.<br/>“Do you think Bill knows… you know, why I can’t say that I like him? Because it’s not like I hate him I just…” Dipper didn’t know how to explain.<br/>They managed to bring Dipper back to life, but at what cost?<br/>Dipper loses four years worth a memory, making him think he's fourteen again.<br/>The Dipper everyone knew isn't there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Lost Can't Always Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I just wanted to go ahead and post a couple of chapters cx It's Spring Break, I have a lot of time on my hands! On a serious notes, once Spring Break ends I will have school and work so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update :( Once a week at least! Hopefully....

               It had been a week since Dipper had lost his memories. He found out quickly that life was _definitely_ different from before. Sleepless nights now were due to a cry coming from the room he was now sharing with the children until Bill could finish moving his belongings into Mabel’s old room- something about feeling like a pedo-bear? That was another thing. Bill was around- constantly. He didn’t really say much though he looked like he wanted to. It was almost unnerving watching him be gentle around the children. Dipper half expected him to show his true colors at any moment and turn the children into some odd animal and throw them into the woods or something- he never did, obviously.

               Everyone was trying to help him get back into the swing of things, aside from Bill who mostly just watched from a distance. It started out small.

               Dipper reached into the cabinet and pulled out some popcorn. Mabel walked by and pulled it out of his hands. “Woah, bro-bro. You stopped eating popcorn like two years ago. You got tired of it getting stuck in your teeth or something like that.”

               “Oh… thanks.” He said as he pulled out a Pitt soda instead. This happened from time to time where Mabel would remind him that he didn’t do a particular thing anymore or maybe he didn’t do what he’d normally do. With each time it happened he felt the weight on his shoulders getting heavier and heavier. He decided he just needed to do some good monster hunting. That would clear his mind for sure.

               He started out the door, earning a wave from Bill.

               “Where’re you going?” He asked from his spot on the floor with Aliciel. Mabel had Mizar and Carina on the couch with her.

               “Just a little adventure. I want to go check out this part of the forest for the supernatural and such.” He said, grinning. Bill nodded and returned to his play-time with Aliciel.

               “You’re going out on a monster hunt?” Mabel piped up. “Huh, it’s been, what, almost a year now. Last time was when those snakes almost ate us alive. Now that I think about it that’s also the day Bill came and stayed in your head.” She said thoughtfully, “Anyways, why don’t you just stay home with us? You just started feeling better here recently; it’s only been a little over a week. Maybe you should wait a little while- another week or two at least?” He knew she only had his best interest in mind but it still irked him. He let out a sigh.

               “In that case I’m going to go read a book.” He trudged up the stairs and plopped on the little twin-size bed in the back corner of the room. He pulled the box from underneath it and took out a good looking mystery novel. When he opened it he was surprised to find curly writing in it.

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Dipper._

_From Pacifica_

               “Huh, I just got this one not long ago then? I probably already read it… Who cares?” He opened the book and it pulled him in just like it had the first time, this technically was the first time for him. Every once in a while he’d see little notes scribbled down in his own hand writing. “That’s a good idea to help remember important stuff.” He mumbled before grabbing his own pen to mark new things down that he caught. Bill and Mabel walked in to set the children down for a nap.

               “I’m going over to Pacifica’s for a few days. Call me if you need anything. Oh, and I’ll tell Pacifica you’re reading that book she got you _again_! She’ll be glad to know it’s being used.” He knows he shouldn’t have flinched at the word again, after all he re-read books all of the time, but he did.

               “Have fun.” She nodded and walked out the door. Bill stood there quietly for a moment, his mouth opening and closing for a moment before closing altogether. “If you want to say something you can say it.” Bill jumped at the break in silence.

               “S-sorry. I’m just not sure what I can and can’t say, yet.”

               “What do you mean?” Dipper said, furrowing his eyebrows.

               “I don’t want to say anything to upset you. You don’t like it when we talk about the times you don’t remember but I didn’t really get to know you when you were at this age, only during that short time that I helped you with the secrets of Gravity Falls, but you don’t remember that, either.” Bill explained, looking everywhere but Dipper. “So I decided I would just stand on the side line for now.” He concluded.

               “Well, it’s alright to talk to me. Was I, like, super mean before or something?” Bill rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

               “No, you got moody from time to time because you were pregnant. Towards the end of all of that you and I got into a pretty big argument. I feel kind of bad for just pretending that it didn’t happen. It feels like I’m taking advantage of it.”

               “What did we fight about?” Bill grimaced.

               “Well you weren’t my first soul mate. There was someone a long time ago, but she died because of me. And then you _also_ died because of me. I’m just glad I got you back.” He seemed to catch himself at that. “Ah, sorry. I’m going to head down stairs and make some food, okay?” Dipper nodded and Bill excused himself. Once the taller male left, Dipper sighed. He walked closer to the crib and sat in the neatly painted white chair Bill had put there a few days prior. He rested his chin on the edge of the cradle. The three of them were yawning and gurgling like babies do when they are tired.

               “You guys don’t put up walls around me. You also don’t remember what I was like before. You love me just the way I am, don’t you?” He said in a baby voice, smiling. “What I wouldn’t give to not be hounded for doing something that the old me didn’t do.” He caressed Mizar’s face. “When you guys get older I’ll take you monster hunting, too. Maybe you’ll enjoy the journals just like me.” Bill came up and knocked. “Come in.” Bill came in with a bowl of chocolate cereal. “I thought you were cooking.” He grinned.

               “This _is_ cooking. I swear, until Thanksgiving chocolate cereal was all we ever made.” He handed the bowl to him. “I think Llama and Shooting Star are coming back over here to see the kids.” Dipper nodded and accepted the cereal.

               “I want to learn to cook.” Bill chuckled.

               “Good luck. I’ll help you if you want.” Dipper nodded.

               “Thanks.” An hour or so later Mabel came busting through the door, Mabel sporting a new short hair-cut.

               “How do I look?” She said, twirling fabulously.

               “You look good.” Dipper chuckled. “You didn’t stay gone long.” He pointed out.

               “Pacifica wanted to see the babies; she hasn’t seen them since the second day! Pacifica, hurry up.” Bill went back to his book on the other couch.

               “They’re asleep, so be as quiet as possible.” He said, also returning to his book. Pacifica walked in the door and looked at the two, put off by them being so far apart.

               “Wouldn’t you guys usually be cuddling right now or something?” She asked.

               “Dipper has the mind of a fourteen year old, silly. He’s not worried about cuddling Bill!” Mabel laughed. Dipper blushed and hid behind his book.

               “So do you still like him?” Pacifica asked, she always had been a bit insensitive, blame her upbringing. Bill rose before Dipper could answer.

               “You wanted to see the kids, right? I’ll take you up there.” He said, heading towards the stairs. Dipper felt a bit of guilt because they both knew what his answer would’ve been. At least Bill understood with the circumstances, right? _Right?_ Suddenly Dipper felt very confused and self-conscious. Pacifica followed Bill and Mabel paused for a moment to ruffle his hair, only for him to grab her wrist.

               “What is it, dipping sauce?” She asked. Dipper hesitated.

               “Do you think Bill knows… you know, why I can’t say that I like him? Because it’s not like I hate him I just…” Dipper didn’t know how to explain. Mabel giggled at her brother’s expression.

               “Don’t worry. Bill knows you better than anyone. I’m sure he understands.” But Bill didn’t know the him now better than anyone. He knew the old Dipper- the Dipper that loved him, and cuddled him. It barely even sounded like _him._

“I guess you’re right…” He said, still unsure.

               “I’ll talk to him. But I bet he already knows.” Mabel said, sympathetically before scaling the stairs. Dipper sighed and returned to his novel, feeling the weight grow even larger.


	2. A Sister Who Means Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is trying to help Dipper remember the past four years, or at least teach to him what happened.  
> Dipper goes for a walk and Bill finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short chapter. They'll get longer later on!

               “No, it’s _Amelia,_ not Ophelia. Mom and Dad had her in November.” She explained. Dipper wrote it down in a notebook Mabel had labeled “Dipper’s Memories 2014-2018!” They had already filled a few pages, but to Dipper, that’s all they were, words on a page.

               “Mabel, why is all of this necessary. Can’t I just figure it out as time passes?” She tutted.

               “We’ve got to get you feeling back to normal. Don’t worry, I have a great memory and can help you with yours!” Dipper grumbled under his breath. “Alright, next is Thanksgiving that year…” Mabel’s words drifted off as he continued to subconsciously write down what she was saying- a trick all high schoolers pick up on in their freshman year. Instead his thoughts roamed to the forest where all sorts of anomalies and oddities resided. His mind then settled on one of Gravity’s Fall’s biggest mysteries- Bill Cipher. Dipper remembered him as a sadistic triangle who wanted nothing more than to mess everything up. Now he was just a guy who showed care and affection to three little children and quietly tried to stay out of his way so as to avoid upsetting him. It was just _too_ different. How could just four years change that much?

               “Hello! Are you listening to me anymore?” He came to when she said that, “You’re not even writing anymore, what are you thinking about?” Mabel asked, putting at her trying to help being ignored.

               “Sorry… Just got lost in my thoughts.” She sighed.

               “As I was saying, the second semester of school that year was _so_ boring for you. All you ever did was read, sleep, and eat- well, now that I think about it, that’s all you ever do.” She said, smiling.

               “Hey Mabel?” She hummed in response. “Do you love me? Like, _me?”_ She looked at him, wide eyed. He laughed, “You should see your face! I was only joking! Of course you love me, I’m your brother!” He laughed even harder to cover up the panic that had set in when he let the words slip out. Slowly she began laughing, too.

               “Ha… Yeah, that was a silly question. Of course I love you, why else would I be here?” She slapped him on the back. “Well that’s enough lessons for the day. Pacifica wanted me over by two so I had better get going. Tell Bill and mom I said bye.” Dipper nodded and stood from his place as Mabel gathered her things and walked out the door.

               “Hey Mom, Bill?” He called up the stairs.

               “Yeah?” Clover called back.

               “I’m going for a walk, okay?” He heard hums of approval and headed towards the door himself, picking up his back-pack on the way out. He set out to the woods, down an old path- one the shack didn’t use for tourists anymore due to the danger of it. It wasn’t really dangerous to _him,_ but to a bunch of unsuspecting people, definitely. Once he was a good bit of ways down, he stopped next to a little stream, some faerie like creatures were flying around, Dipper made sure not to bother them; the little things’ teeth were not a fun hassle.

               He pulled his back-pack in front of him and pulled out four books. He recognized three as the author’s journals, and the fourth one as his own extension of those. He opened the third one and turned to the back, where all of the pages had once been blank. He saw a lot of his own notes that he recognized, until finally he didn’t recognize them anymore.

               “I wrote this, huh? It’s my handwriting… So Bill really did help me…” He said, noticing mentions of Bill. It seemed Dipper was pretty mistrustful even then. He continued on reading all of his findings, shocked about some. He started in the fourth journal, which was only about half-way filled out. He got to an entry about giant snakes. “ _What I thought to be a barren part of the forest ended up being a breeding ground for the previously mentioned excetrasius, thought to be extinct. If it weren’t for Bill stepping in I’m afraid Mabel and I would’ve both perished. I don’t know what their weaknesses are but I will definitely list Bill as one of them._ ” He read aloud. There were a few other small details about the large snakes but, not many. He turned to the next page to see a picture of Bill. It was mainly just scribblings of the demon being in his mind, and their talks in the mindscape. Dipper noticed that this is when his writing style started changing. There wasn’t anything about monsters in the forest, it was all about Bill. “Makes sense. If he was living in my head I suppose I would focus on him a lot more.”

               He sighed and shut the book, flopping against the tree. His mind wandered to the lessons his sister had been giving him on his past. For his twin sister she sure wasn’t being understanding. What if he didn’t _want_ to constantly hear about who he used to be? That’s obviously _not_ who he is now. Was there something wrong with the him now? He as so lost in thought he didn’t even realize the tall blonde hair demon was now standing next to him.

              “Everything alright, Pine Tree?” He jumped up and fell back into the stream gracelessly at the sudden noise. When he looked up to glare at the demon anger swelled inside him even more at the sight of him red in the face from holding in laughter.

               “You _would_ find this funny!” Bill held his hand out to help him up, chuckles escaping bit by bit. Dipper smirked and grabbed Bill’s arm, pulling him in with him. Dipper laughed at the shocked look on the demon’s face. He splashed the blonde man who returned the favor. When they were both out of breath they dragged themselves to the bank and laid there for a second, still laughing and breathing hard. “Did we do stuff like that before?” Dipper asked suddenly. Bill thought for a moment.

               “Not really, we mostly stayed inside, didn’t want to risk you getting hurt while you were pregnant.” Bill said matter-of-factly.

               “So this is mine?” Bill looked at him quizzically.

               “What do you mean?” He asked.

               “This moment- the old Dipper can’t have it. It’s mine.” He said smugly.

               “You do know that you’re just as important to everyone as you were before, right? No one loves you any less.” Dipper sighed and pushed himself onto his elbows.

               “I know.” He paused, “IT just doesn’t feel that way with Mabel hounding on me about memories I’m _never_ going to get back. Is it really so bad if I don’t remember?” He asked, now looking to Bill, not expecting the soft smile he wore.

               “You don’t need to remember. We can just make new ones.” Dipper felt the words catch in his throat and his face grow warm from tears that wanted to be shed. Bill sat up, freaking out, “I-I didn’t mean to make you cry. Don’t cry.” He pleaded. Dipper wiped them as they fell and smiled.

               “They’re not sad, don’t worry. Usually I wouldn’t cry at a time like this, though, How weird.” He laughed. Bill relaxed at that.

               “Well, I’m heading back to the shack. Clover said she has a doctor’s appointment today. Her doctor keeps on insisting on letting him check out her eyes.” Bill said, standing up and stretching, still soaking wet.

               “Go on ahead. I think I’m going to stay out here a while longer.” Bill nodded.

               “Try to be in before dark. The kids only want to go to sleep when you’re there to put them to bed.” Bill chuckled and Dipper blushed.

               “I’m glad they like me.” He said.

               “Of course they do. You’re their mater.” Bill supplied.

               “Wha- I am not a woman! I am still their dad, just… Their dad that gave birth to them?” Bill chuckled.

               “True enough.” He said before disappearing. Dipper grumbled.

               “Mom- as if I’m a mother.” He began to think. “Well, in a way I guess I am the mother of the relationship… But only title wise!” He resolved. Just then he heard a twig snap behind him. He felt his adrenaline spike as he turned towards the noise to see a vile creature. Chills ran down his spine, not from fear, but from the excitement of a good hunt. “No one will know, just this once.” He said, slowly grabbing for his books and back-packs. “Tell me what you are…” He said to the beast, happily, journal number four in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm fluff trash and I had to add in something cute- not necessarily romantic, but cute nonetheless! I'm not going to push the romance button until much later! sorry, guys!


	3. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Bill has gotten pretty out of character in this fic so this will be the last chapter where he is OOC. In chapter four he will return to normalcy a little bit!  
> Other than that, I think this chapter is really important.  
> I hope you like it. Stuff will be getting real after this chapter! :)

               Eridanus tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes glancing towards the clock every few seconds. He already had the time wish tucked safely away into his inner jacket pocket and all of his medical supplies were locked away in his suit case. He checked himself over once more making sure all was in order.

               “Calm your nerves. They’re fine.” He let out a shaky breath, jumpy slightly at the sound of an alarm going off. Instantly he composed himself and teleported to the Pines’ front door where he could hear the familiar sound of crying coming from the other side.

               Dipper rose from his place on the couch, Mizar in tow, to open the door. He greeted the stoic fake George Clooney. “Right on time for the check-up?” The man seemed to relax at the sight of them opening the door and that the crying was only from Mabel not being quick enough to get Aliciel’s bottle.

               “So you _are_ okay.” He said under his breath. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows at that.

               “Why wouldn’t we be?” He asked.

               “It’s nothing. I was just worried about you, is all.” He said coolly. He pushed his way past Dipper and set his suitcase on the coffee table. Bill nodded to Eri from his spot on the floor with Carina and he returned it, not quite making eye contact with his long-time friend. “So, do you have any concerns?” The demon and half-demon shared a look before shaking their heads.

               “Not really. They seem perfectly healthy- then again, we aren’t the experts.” Bill chuckled. Eri nodded. He listened to the tree children’s heart beats and breathing. After a few more procedures he moved on to Dipper.

               “How are you healing- Any pain in your abdomen or anywhere else?” He asked motioning for the boy’s shirt. Dipper lifted his shirt and lowered his pants slightly to show the pretty much healed up scar. It had been a few weeks on top of the healing that they _were_ able to accomplish on the spot.

               “It hurts every once in a while, but not too bad anymore. Other than that everything’s fine.” Eri hummed.

               “Good.” He paused for a moment stepping away. “Has anything… _strange_ been happening?” Bill raised an eyebrow.

               “Strange how?” Eri shrugged.

               “Morgan strange?” Bill shook his head.

               “Nothing at all. If I weren’t as incredibly smart as I am I’d say she had given up on her revenge.” He said, rising from his place with Carina in his arms again. Eri nodded slowly. “Why do you ask?” Eridanus hesitated.

               “Do you mind if I speak with you… alone?” Everyone else shared a look of confusion before Bill shrugged and set his daughter into Dipper’s free arm. They walked to the stairway and into Bill’s stand-in room. He was almost done moving his stuff to the downstairs room- for some reason he had been insisting on doing things “the human way” lately.

               “So what’s up? Does it have to do with my mother?” Bill asked, a nervous tone slipping in. Eri shook his head, paused, and then nodded.

               “Sort of. I was able to get ahold of something of hers.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out the golden orb. Bill nearly gasped.

               “How did you get a hold of it?” He started inspecting it as if he would find out it was fake and his friend was simply pulling his leg.

               “It wasn’t easy. You could say I tricked her into giving it to me.” He grinned. “I want you to have it.” Bill’s eyebrows shot up.

               “To me? Eri you’ve been waiting for one of these for centuries. To bring back Delta… Why would you just give it to me?” Eri flinched at the mention of his late wife.

               “I-I did some research. As it turns out, time wishes can’t be used to bring back the completely dead. Only the body.” He said shortly.

               “Oh. Well what would I use it for? I have everything I need.” Bill said gesturing to the door that led don to his family.

               “I don’t know. Help with your soul mate; maybe download his old memories into his brain- of course it wouldn’t be the exact same, but he’d be more back to his old self. Or you could use it to make him fall back in love with you- whatever you want, it’s a time wish.” Bill furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

               “Why would I-“

               “We can get his memories back?” Mabel said excitedly, busting through the door. “What are we waiting for?” Eri smiled.

               “I knew you would like the idea. I’m sure Dipper will be thrilled as well. It must be hard not knowing who he is, really.” Eri stated. Not only did he feel that way, but the guilt had been eating him alive. He played a huge part in Dipper’s death that resulted in his memory loss- of course, they didn’t know that.

               “I can’t believe this!” She said, “We have to tell him right now!” Her smile was wide and bright as she bolted from the room.

               “Wait!” Bill called out, frustration and dread overcoming him. He darted down the hall and stairs after her, Eri more slowly followed behind. He caught Mabel’s sweater right as the entered the living room where Dipper was setting the last of the three children into the play pen. He turned around with a bewildered expression.

               “What’s going on?” He asked. Bill slapped a hand over Mabel’s mouth.

               “Nothing you want to hea- OW!” He pulled away from the girl who bit him. “Holy shit shooting star, what the hell?” He cradled his hand and met her glare.

               “Eri found a way to get your memories back!” She said, turning to her twin brother expectancy in her eyes. His eyebrows knitted together for a moment.

               “I-I thought we couldn’t get them back?”

               “Well, you wouldn’t truly get them back- like your thoughts and such, but the events were recorded in time so you could at least remember everything that happened.” Eri explained.

               “O-Oh…” He said with fake excitement. “That’s… great.” He said, rubbing his arm.

               “Don’t let them make you do anything you want to do.” Bill said angrily walking up to him. “Only go through with this if it’s what _you_ want. This is _your_ life.” He said, getting so close until they were mere inches apart. His voice lowered to a whisper, “I _know_ you’re not okay with this.” Dipper shied away from Bill only to feel his hands grasp his own arms tightly.

               “I-I… I don’t know what I want…” Bill’s heart clenched at the tears starting to form in the confused boy’s eyes. “What will happen to me?” He whispered. “Will I be the same person?” He started rambling, most of the things he said Bill couldn’t understand.

               “Come on. Let’s go upstairs and you can think about it.” He nodded. Bill directed his attention to the other two in the room. “Keep an eye on the kids. We’re going upstairs for a second.” The two looked on, now serious and nodded. Bill took Dipper’s hand and led him to his room. Once there he led him to the bed and stood in front of him. “I’ll leave you to think about what you want but remember what I said.” Bill turned to walk away and have a talk with the source of the boy’s overwhelmed state only to have his shirt caught by something- that something just so happened to be the younger man’s hand.

               “…Can you stay for a bit?” Bill’s heart fluttered, he felt bad for feeling happy but he couldn’t help himself. He nodded and sat down beside the boy. There was an awkward silence. “Do you think Mabel will be mad if I decide to not go through with it?” He asked hesitantly.

               “I don’t think she’ll be mad. If anything she might realize how cruel she’s been lately.” Bill replied.

               “What do you think will happen to _me_ if I _do_ go through with it?” He said biting his lip. Bill shrugged.

               “I honestly don’t know. There’s a chance you would stay the same since you’re actually getting the experiences back, but I think some things would change the way you think, everything does, after all. Dipper nodded. He opened his mouth to ask another question but bit his tongue. “What is it?” Bill asked. Dipper blushed.

               “I-I was going to ask if you wanted me to go through with it.” Dipper closed his eyes in embarrassment. He asked because over the few weeks they had been together he found the demons presence to be the easiest to take. With them working together to keep three children happily twenty-four seven you have to learn to grow a little close- a friends, partners even. They were quite the team. Dipper found Bill’s opinion mattering more and more to him. Because he had fallen deep into thought he was particularly shocked at the bop on the back of his head followed by a chuckle. He looked to the demon, bewildered. “What was that for?” He said, defensively.

               “I already told you. I don’t care if you don’t get your memories back. We can make new ones. But if you really want your memories back I fully support that, too.” Dipper felt his lip twitch into a smile.

               “Really? You promise?” Bill nodded.

               “Have you made a decision?” He asked and Dipper responded with a nod.

               “Let’s go down there.” They both rose and descended the stairs. They walked in on Mabel pacing. When she saw them she lunged at her brother and gave him a hug.

               “I’m sorry bro-bro. I didn’t even think about you not wanting your memories back.” She squeezed him tighter. “You should just tell me these things.” Dipper smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her as well, resisting the urge to pat her awkwardly.

               “Sorry, Mabes. I don’t want to disappoint you.” She gasped and pulled back.

               “Disappoint me? You could never! I mean, I guess there are a _few_ ways but you would never do any of them!” She laughed. “So, what _do_ you want?” He hesitated for a moment.

               “I don’t want my memories back in that way. I just want to find out as I go along. Big things like having a little sister or being adopted is one thing. But I really like popcorn and monster hunting.” He concluded.

               “Are you sure, Dipper? This may be the only opportunity you have to get them back…” Eri reasoned and Dipper shook his head.

               “Thanks for your concern, but I want to make new memories with everyone.” He smiled, causing Eri to return the expression slightly.

               “If you say so, kid.” He chuckled. “Here, you can still have it, I guess. Use it wisely.” Eri winked as he passed the glowing orb to Dipper. “I’ll be off now then.” Dipper nodded and said quiet thanks. Bill patted his back and leaned down to his ear.

               “I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.” Dipper felt pride swell within him at the sound of Bill praising him.

               “Me, too.” He said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh? Ehhhhh?????


	4. Two the Future (Haha, get it, TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, life has gotten a little bit crazy, and Bill and Dipper are a little bit closer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really super extremely rushed. I wrote it in like thirty minutes. I knew that if I didn't though, I would give up completely on the story. Don't worry, it'll get better.

2 Years Later

 

               No one ever said life with triplets would be easy- but the Cipher triplets were all the more difficult.

               “Mi, don’t you touch that. If you don’t put those flames out so help me-“ Dipper growled as he cautiously approached the young toddler, hands on fire, dangerously close to the brand new couch. The little boy smiled brightly, knowing exactly what he was doing as he moved even closer. Dipper paused at the sight of a blonde haired male standing behind his son. A sense of relief flooded over him when the flames were extinguished and the child was secured in Bill’s arms.

               “Come on, Mizar. Don’t you know if you’re gonna do it you have to do it fast?” He snapped his fingers and the couch was lit a flame, to the delight of the younger and dismay of the other parent.

               “Bill!” Dipper groaned. “You’re teaching him that it’s okay!” Dipper complained.

               “It is okay, yeah?” Bill smirked. Dipper huffed.

               “It’s _not_ okay. You made me unload this couch all by myself!” The brunette mumbled a spell under his breath and the flames subsided.

               “I did not. I put a lightening spell on it when you weren’t looking. You know, a little ego booster.” Dipper’s mouth hung open.

               “I tho- never mind.” He blushed and exited the room to get ahold of their two daughters; Mizar had him a little occupied most of the time. The sight of Carina’s hands running through abnormally short and _pink_ hair wasn’t much better. “Ri, what did you do to her hair?” In an instant he was in between the two, hands moving swiftly through the choppy blushing locks.

               “Pink!” She said excitedly. Dipper let out a shaky sigh.

               “Bill, come fix Aliciel’s hair.” He called out.

               “I think it looks lovely. You did an excellent job Carina.” He said proudly, entering the kitchen, Mizar still in tow.

               “Please stop encouraging them. What are we going to do when they go to school? We can’t have him setting things on fire, and Carina changing everyone’s hair color.” He said exasperatedly. Dipper picked up his now pinkette child and hugged her close, relishing in the moment of peace with the quiet child.

               “I’ve told you a thousand times. Home schooling is definitely an option. We’re both smart enough for it. Well, I know I am anyways. Any doubts, Pine Tree?” Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled when Bill twirled his fingers and her curly locks returned to their normal length and color. Carina made a grabbing motion towards Dipper.

               “Up!” She demanded. Dipper complied, holding both girls in his arms.

               “I know the perfect thing to help us relax.” Bill said cheerfully.

               “ _Us?”_ He asked, adjusting his grip. “You seem perfectly relaxed.” Bill chuckled.

               “Let’s go down to the lake for a swim. I’m sure the kids will love it.” Dipper set the girls down and thought it over for a second. The lake meant Bill playing in the water with the kids and him on the towel watching. Peacefully. He felt a tug at his pants and looked down at Aliciel.

               “Lake.” Dipper grinned at her and nodded.

               “We’ll go.” Bill cheered along with the children- probably because he had the mentality of a child. “Jeez. What happened to the quiet guy who kept mostly to himself from a while back?” Dipper chuckled.

               “You got to know him.” Bill relied with a laugh. “Let’s go. I’ll load up those odd flotation devices humans invented.” Dipper rolled his eyes and picked up Mizar, setting him on his shoulders, and then gathering the girls into his arms. He walked towards the front door, reciting a quick spell to open it. He did the same thing with the car door. Getting each child situated into their car seat was quite the feat, but, an expert at this point, Dipper got it done fairly quickly.

               “Ready?” He called out to the blonde male.

               “Yeah! Don’t you need their swimsuits, though?” He said, walking out holding three diaper bags, a few sets of floaties, and three swim suits. Dipper paused for a moment, dumbstruck by his own forgetfulness. Well, his memory wasn’t very good in the first place. He whined.

               “Just use magic, I’ve already got them buckled in. You know how hard that is!” Bill’s maniac laugh wasn’t unsettling to Dipper anymore. After Bill was able to become more comfortable around Dipper they had started to form something similar to a friendship, probably more closely resembling a partnership. Of course there were times when Dipper would catch Bill staring at him longingly or hear him start to say three words that only lovers said. Yes, this didn’t go unnoticed. If anything, it made Dipper curious. The stares, strongly denied by the blonde demon, were soon met with quick glances and blushes. They’d definitely grown closer, and feelings had quite possibly begun forming on one side-they were always there on the other.

               “Anything for the hard-working mother.” Dipper’s face turned red.

               “Only technically speaking!”

               “Alright, alright! Let’s go manly man.” Bill patted Dipper’s head with his free hand before loading the trunk and climbing into the passenger seat. Dipper grumbled before sliding into the driver’s side and starting their journey out to a lake down an old path. Once they arrived Dipper hadn’t been happier to hand over his children to Bill.

               “You guys have fun. I’ll be over here in the shade.” Bill nodded. Dipper sat down against a tree and watched in amusement as Bill skillfully worked sunscreen and floaties onto the three tots. Once they were playing in the water Dipper closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bark. He’d been up since four in the morning due to Mizar setting things on fire- great; he had to go get _another_ couch- and he didn’t get to bed until late that night because Aliciel insisted upon the book being read until she fell asleep. Needless to say, he was tired. The droplets of water that dripped across his face tore him from his daze in an instant. There stood over him a soaking wet Bill with a grin on his face.

               “Sleepy?” Dipper looked over his shoulder to see a barrier set around the water and the kids playing in the sand, safe. He closed his eyes again.

               “A bit.” He responded. Bill sat down next to him rather close.

               “I assume my shoulder will be much more comfortable than a tree.”

               “Your shoulder is wet.”

               “No it isn’t.” Dipper looked over to see that he was now completely dry.

               “That’s cheating.” He said, but still laid his head on Bill’s shoulder.

               “No it’s not. Just using my abilities to make my life- and yours- easier.” Dipper started babbling incoherently. Bill smiled softly a bit at the sight of him dozing back off. His eyes then wandered over to the three children playing. Resisting the urge to wrap his arm around the younger male he beckoned the kids over. “Do you guys want to go to grandma’s tonight?” They started to cheer loudly but were quickly hushed by Bill. “Good. “Mama” needs to get some rest.” He said. He sent them off to play again.

               “Thanks.” He almost jumped at the voice before calming himself.

               “Don’t thank me. Everyone needs breaks sometimes, especially if two thirds of your children are demons- literally.” Dipper laughed tiredly. “I’ll call mom when we get back.” Bill nodded. Dipper didn’t know why but every time he and Bill had the house to themselves his stomach always felt fluttery, even though they still slept in separate rooms and everything. Little did he know the same feeling was running wild in the man next to him.


	5. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never accept candy from strangers.

               Dipper watched from the living room window as Bill played with the kids. Clover would be there in a few hours to pick them up. He smiled softly as he watched the demon scoop up Mizar and nuzzled his face. Bill’s attention then moved to the window where Dipper stood. He waved after setting his son down. Next thing Dipper knew there was a barrier around the kids and Bill was walking towards him. Upon entering the house he rolled his eyes at Bill’s smirk.

               “See something you like out there?” He said suggestively.

               “The father of my children being a good father, why?” Dipper said in an irritated tone, trying to cover the slight embarrassment he felt. Bill hummed.

               “That’s got to be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. I am a great dad, aren’t I- Just like you’re a great _mother?”_ Bill teased. Dipper was fuming now.

               “First of all I said _good_ father! Second of all I’m not their _mother;_ I’m their ‘mater.’ There’s a difference.” He huffed causing the older male to laugh.

               “Yeah, yeah- technicalities and such.” Bill waved his hand in a careless manner. Dipper rolled his eyes once more. He then glanced outside to make sure everything was alright with the barrier. For a split second he saw a glimpse of yellow, but then decided it was a trick of the light. He walked to the door as the children came running up, something in their hands, and Aliciel’s case, her mouth.

               “What do you have in your mouth?” He said, kneeling down to take it from her.

               “Candy.” The three said in unison, it was kind of creepy sometimes, such young voices speaking together. The two males furrowed their eyebrows.

               “Who’d you get candy from?” Bill asked, taking the lollipops from the other two, examining them.

               “Grandma!” Carina said excitedly. Dipper and Bill shared a look of confusion. Clover wasn’t supposed to be here for hours? And where was she now? Dipper stood up and walked outside.

               “Mom?” He called out. The brunette then pulled out his phone and dialed her phone number. It rang a few times- she always took a long time to find her phone, for obvious reasons. You know, blindness. (In case you guys forgot! Because I did lol)

               “Hello Dipper! Did you want me to go ahead and come over?” She said excitedly, “Because I really will! I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in weeks! Mabel comes by every day.”

               “Wait, so you didn’t just come by?” He said, now a little worried.

               “No. I said I wouldn’t be over until five, didn’t I? Why?” She said quizzically.

               “The kids said you-“

               “Aliciel!” Dipper jumped at Bill’s outburst and quickly turned around to see his daughter vomiting violently next to Bill.

               “Gotta go, mom.” He hung up the phone and rushed over to them. “Get Eri.” He said kneeling next to Aliciel and patting her back soothingly. “Hurry!” Bill nodded and disappeared. The three toddlers were crying now, the youngest one’s interrupted by coughs and vomit. He continued to rub Aliciel’s back, growing more and more worried. “I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry, Daddy will be back soon.” He beckoned Mizar and Carina to him and hugged them with one arm, comforting Alice with the other.

               Finally the two men popped up, Eri not as composed as he usually was. “What happened?”

               “We’re not sure. They got candy from somewhere while we weren’t watching. Aliciel’s the only one who ate it I think. She’s been throwing up since.” Dipper said. Guilt began to wash over him. Why hadn’t he been watching them?

               “Where’s the candy?” Bill handed Eri the yellow suckers. He examined the candy carefully, sniffing and tasting it. He grimaced as his tongue touched it. “It’s been poisoned. It’s a chemical called foxcil. It’s not detectable by sight or smell, but the taste is undeniable- extremely sweet.” He said before opening his brief case and rummaging through it. Bill’s eyebrows shot up.

               “Foxcil? That can’t even be found in this universe. How did it ge- Morgan.” He said abruptly, anger flaring. Eri nodded.

               “It’s most likely.”

               “Your mother? I thought we were done with her! It’s been years. Is there anything you can do to help her?” Dipper felt his eyes beginning to sting. He didn’t want to cry with the children right there, though.

               “Yes, it may be poisonous, but luckily it’s a very common poison amongst most universes in the multiverse and is easily fought off with the anecdote.” He pulled a vile out and silently cheered. He moved down to the child so Dipper gave him room, backing away, but still rubbing her back. “It doesn’t taste very good so we’ll have to keep her from spitting it out.” Dipper nodded solemnly.

               “Bill, take the kids inside, okay?” He moved to pick the two demon children up who were still crying. Bill then shushed them and carried them inside.

               “Now what I need you to do is hold her cheeks so her mouth stays open. After that I’ll help you keep her mouth closed so she’ll swallow it.” He gave another curt nod and pinched her cheeks open. The doctor poured the liquid in her mouth. She tried to move away but Dipper held her firmly in place.

               “It’s okay, drink up. It’s gonna help.” He whispered. The child still thrashed. Eri tilted her head back while Dipper covered her mouth. After a battle of arms and legs she swallowed. When the adults let go she coughed and started crying. After just a second the sobs ceased and she crawled into Dippers arms and fell asleep. He panicked.

               “What’s wrong? Is she okay? Is that supposed to happen?” Eri raised his hand.

               “It’s fine. It’s a side effect. Just let her sleep it off for now.”

               “O-okay.” He said, standing with her still in tow. “What should we do?”

               “Well, you need to strengthen the defenses, for one. It probably wouldn’t hurt if you moved.”

               “What’s the point in moving if she would just find us anyways?” Bill said, now standing in the doorway. “I’ll strengthen the spells around the shack. This is our home. We’re not leaving.” He said with a sense of finalization. Dipper nodded firmly.

               “He’s right.” Eri looked hesitant.

               “Well if that’s what you think is best… If you need any help with anything just let me know.” And with that he was gone. Dipper joined Bill and the other two children inside and made his way to the bedroom where his bed had long since been moved from. Bill gave up on acting human after a few months and just “magicked” all of his stuff downstairs so Dipper could move back into his old room. He lay Aliciel down in her crib and covered her up.

               “I think we should call my mom and tell her that tonight isn’t the best night.” Bill shook his head.

               “You know your mom is perfectly capable of taking care of them. Besides, Will is staying with her so they should be perfectly safe. You haven’t gotten any rest in days.”

               “You think I can rest with my daughter like this? Much less if she isn’t within arm’s reach. She isn’t even safe with _me;_ how can I send her off after this? How can I send any of them off?” He said gritting his teeth. Bill looked shocked at his outburst, not catching the quiver in his voice.

               “Pine Tree, listen-“

               “No, _you_ listen! We almost lost Alice today because of my lack of attention. I let my mind away from them and _this_ happened. “He whisper yelled, tears now freely falling down his face. Bill set the children down in their cribs and walked towards Dipper but he recoiled at the man’s touch. “If I were a better parent my two year old daughter wouldn’t be laying down unconscious right now because her crazy grandmother has some sort of grudge against us. If I-”

               “Are you really going to try and take all of the blame right now?” Bill said sternly, grabbing ahold of both of Dipper’s shoulders. “I was literally with her ten seconds before all of this happened. I left them outside alone. Don’t even _try_ to blame yourself!” Dipper looked to the ground, biting his lip. He gasped when Bill pulled him into a hug. He was about to pull away when he felt the light shaking coming from the blonde. At first he was shocked but then he slowly wrapped his arms around the demon.

               They hugged for some time, until the guilt and stress ebbed away. Bill pulled away awkwardly and rubbed at his slightly puffy eyes- the only hint that any tears were shed at all.

               “Sorry.” Bill said sheepishly. Dipper shook his head.

               “It’s okay.” They stood in silence for another few moments.

               “You really haven’t gotten any sleep. They’ll be safe with Will and Clover, I promise.” Dipper thought for a bit before nodding.

               “Will you help set up some defense barriers?” Bill nodded. “Okay. I’ll call mom and tell her about the situation.”

               “I’ll go ahead and get their bags ready.” And so in the next hour Clover and Will showed up, worrying over the triplets. The older woman caressed Aliciel’s face before hugging her own child.

               “How worried you must have been.” She said, hugging him tight. He hugged back. “Don’t you worry anymore,” she said, her sightless eyes somehow perfectly meeting his, “they’ll be nice and taken care of. I’m not sure how I lived before this fine young man came to stay with me, but he certainly is a lot of help. You won’t let anything happen to them, _Will_ ya?” She laughed at her own joke. He blushed and mumbled about it not being funny anymore. “Ah, grandkids- never had so much fun in my life, messin’ with them!” She smiled, earning a laugh from Bill and a small smile from Dipper.

               “Well, we should probably get going if you want to be home before it gets dark.” Will said.

               “The dark doesn’t matter to me, kid. It’s always dark!” She laughed. “But regardless, the kids will need time to settle down before bed time, so we probably should leave.”

               “Thanks, mom. We’ll pick them up some time tomorrow. Call us if you need anything.” She patted Dipper’s cheek before gathering Aliciel in her arms. After Bill got the bags situated in Will’s arms he helped placed the other two children into his own son’s care.

               “You two be careful.” He said. They both nodded goodbye and were out the door. Dipper craned his neck out the door and watched until they were completely out of sight, gnawing on his lip all the while. Bill placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “They’ll be fine.”

               “I know. I’m still worried, though. Maybe we should take Aliciel to a hospital just to make sure…”

               “Eri knows more than any of those doctors. I promise. She’ll be fine. Now let’s get you to bed.” Dipper shook his head.

               “I’m a little hungry. I’m gonna go make food.” He said heading towards the kitchen.

               “You? Make food?” Bill laughed.

               “Shut up, Bill. You never gave me those lessons like you promised.” He pulled the chocolate cereal from the cabinet and poured it into two bowls, followed by milk. He then handed a bowl and a spoon over to the taller male.

               “Well, tomorrow morning we can make breakfast. How does that sound?” Dipper hummed and nodded as he ate his food and traveled up the stairs. Bill followed him. They ended up in the room Dipper practically grew up in. He was on the bed while Bill sat at the desk that was in the place that once occupied by Mabel’s bed. They ate in silence for the most part, only discussing defense mechanisms and such.

               By the time Bill finished his cereal Dipper had fallen asleep and set his bowl down on the nightstand. He rose from his spot and walked over to the boy, studying every curve of his face in the lamplight. He set his bowl down on the nightstand and made to take off Dipper’s shoes. Once completing his task he brought the blanket up over the boy’s shoulders. Bill examined him once more to see if he was truly asleep and then planted a kiss on his forehead.

               “Sleep well.” He turned off the light and grabbed for the bowls when a hand stopped him.

               “Will you stay here tonight?” His hand was trembling. Bill stood there silently for a moment and then nodded. He nearly face palmed when he realized the boy couldn’t see him nodding.

               “Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Dipper moved over and lifted the blanket. Bill removed his own shoes as well as his pants and crawled into bed. Dipper sighed and moved in closer causing Bill to tense up before relaxing and putting an arm around him cautiously. He hugged the boy closer when he nuzzled his face into his chest.

               “Goodnight, Bill.” Dipper said sleepily.

               “Goodnight, Pine Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just an FWI, No nothing happens between them. They're just doing a cuddles. Dipper is very traumatized right now and does not want to be alone. So he gets his Bill to stay with him <3 D'AWWWWW   
> I'm fluff trash.  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out! :(


	6. Jealousy and Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this chapter is pretty lengthy!   
> Misunderstandings and cuteness.

               Dipper woke up early the next morning and was more than shocked to see the blonde demon cuddled up to him. Memories of the previous day came flooding back to him and a blush started to form. He tried to pry himself away from Bill’s death grip but the older man wouldn’t budge.

               “Bill…” Dipper whispered, shaking him lightly. The demon stirred.

               “Hmm?” If it weren’t for the embarrassment that he felt, Dipper would’ve laughed.

               “Can I get up?” He said awkwardly. Bill tensed up and his eyes opened. A millisecond later his arms were removed from Dipper and he was sitting up.

               “Sorry…” Dipper didn’t know if it was a trick of the light but it looked like Bill also had a bit of pink dusted on his cheeks. Dipper stood up and stretched. Picking his cellphone up off the nightstand he searched for his mother’s contact. While listening to the ringing he glanced towards Bill who was now exiting the room.

               “Thank you, Will.” He heard his mother’s voice. “Hello?” Dipper could hear the chaotic noise in the background.

               “Hey, mom! How’s Aliciel?” There was a chuckle on the other line.

               “Up and full of energy. She even joined Mi and Ri in tormenting Will, today. The poor soul, he’s been juggling them for an hour.” Relief flooded Dipper’s senses.

               “That’s good to hear. What time should we come pick them up?” He asked, eager to be reunited with them.

               “Well, Mabel will be here in about fifteen minutes. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind driving them over. That’ll give you two some time to get ready. You sound like you just woke up.” Dipper’s mind flashed to his sister’s driving style. It was much like their Grunkle Stan’s. He hesitated for a moment. “I’ll tell her to drive safe; you know she always does with them in the car.” Clover said as if reading Dipper’s mind.

               “A-alright. Make sure she’s not wearing a blindfold.” Clover laughed.

               “Alright. I love you! Will and I will come by either later today or tomorrow. Is that okay?”

               “That sounds great. I love you, too, mom. See you soon.” He replied.

               “See you soon!” Dipper hung up the phone and peeled off his clothes from the previous day to replace them with new ones- today was going to be a sweatpants and hoodie day. He heard a knock at the door.

               “Come in.” He said, searching for his fuzzy socks.

               “What are you looking for?” Bill said, now fully clad in his normal casual attire- if it could be called casual. He sported a button up white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks.

               “My black fuzzy socks. Also, I just got off the phone with mom. Aliciel is doing better than ever.” Bill nodded.

               “That’s good.” He snapped his fingers and a pair of socks appeared in his hand. “They were in the laundry room. I saw them last night.” Dipper took the socks with a small thank you, still a little embarrassed about the sleeping situations.

               “Mabel and the kids should be here within the next thirty minutes or so. I forgot to ask if they had breakfast. If not we’ll all head down to the Greasy Diner?” Bill nodded in agreement.

               “About earlier, I’m re-” Bill started.

               “It’s fine, really. I’m the one who asked _you_ to stay.” He interrupted.

               “Are you sure?” Dipper smiled in return and nodded. “I’ll go get some clothes set out for the kids. Even if they have had breakfast we should hit the town today.”

               “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll call Mabel and let her know.” The two went about their business. Mabel excitedly confirmed that she and Pacifica wanted to tag along in their own car. A little while later Dipper rushed down the stairs at the sound of the door opening. He was tackled by three excited children.

               “Mama!” They all called out excitedly. Dipper did his best not to roll his eyes.

               “Did you miss me?” He said happily, hugging Alice particularly tight.” They were all bright and bubbly and it made Dipper swell with joy.

               “I see Mama’s in a good mood today.” Mabel snickered. “Something good must have happened. Dipper blushed as a memory of this morning flashed through his head.

               “I’m just happy to see them. I was worried. Also, don’t call me mama.” He pouted, hoisting Carina into the air. The other two made grabbing motions at him only to be picked up from behind by their father. A warm smile crossed Dipper’s features as Bill planted kisses on all of their cheeks.

               “Who wants to go for a ride?” He asked excitedly. Though no verbal answer was given their excited jumbles hinted at they wanted to. “Do you know if they had breakfast yet?” Mabel nodded.

               “They were eating pancakes when we got there.” Pacifica chimed in, “Mabel and I had breakfast before we picked them up.” Bill pouted.

               “Dipper and I haven’t eaten, yet. We were planning on going by the Greasy Diner.”

               “Don’t worry, Bill. We can go to the park or something. I’ll go make us something to eat.”

“You? Make something? Help us all.” Bill exaggerated.

“Help _you._ You’re going to be the one eating it.” Dipper said, setting Carina on the ground. Bill put down Aliciel in Mizar as well and the three ran off into the living room, followed by Pacifica. Mabel sighed.

               “You know, I think Paz loves them more than she loves me. It’s so cute.” Dipper laughed.

               “They love their Aunt Paci.” He said. Before they stopped using their pacifiers this nickname was very confusing. They would scream for ‘Paci’ only to hit the pacifier away. After a while Dipper and Bill finally made the connection, making all of their lives much easier.

               “And Aunt Maymay!” Bill chuckled.

               “I’m pretty sure they’re _terrified_ of you half of the time. How can you have so much energy three toddlers get tired out by you?” Mabel stuck out her tongue and laughed.

               “It’s a gift- one you two should be grateful for!” Dipper shook his head and laughed.

               “Trust me, we are.” Mabel smiled cheerfully and made her way to the living room as well. “So, what do you want to eat- something that can sit out for a bit, since we’re taking it to the park?” Bill hummed in thought.

               “And since it’s still breakfast time it _has_ to be breakfast food.” He thought for just a moment more. “Toast with jam. Pack some fruit, too. I’m going to get the girls to help me get the heathens dressed.” The shorter male made his way to the kitchen and started preparing everything. Meanwhile, the other three adults wrestled the triplets into their day time clothes. Less than fifteen minutes later everyone was loading up into their separate vehicles.

               “Are you two sure you don’t want to ride in the van? Saves gas.” Bill said.

               “And the environment.” Dipper added. Mabel thought on this for another moment before shrugging. Once everybody was loaded up in the minivan they set out on their short journey to the park.

               “Are you guys excited for the park?” Dipper asked, turning towards the children in the very back. They bounced in their seats excitedly. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

               “Woah! Billy-bob! Pull into the mall parking lot!” Mabel said excitedly. Bill rolled his eyes and pulled in.

               “The more stops, the longer I have to wait for my breakfast. It’s literally less than five miles away. I thought we could at least make it there without stops.” Mabel was already out of the car by the time he finished. Dipper’s eyes followed her to where she had run. Upon seeing his childhood redhead crush he hopped out of the car as well.

               “Wendy! What’s up?” He said with enthusiasm.

               “Hey, Dipper! I haven’t seen you in, like, forever? How’s it hangin’?” She said coolly.

               “Everything’s good on our end.” Dipper blushed a bit. They had only talked once in the past two years and that was over the phone aside from the letters she sent him every few months. “We’re just taking a trip down to the park. Wanna tag along?” He said nervously. Mabel’s eyes switched between her twin, the red head and Bill before narrowing.

               “She probably doesn’t want to hang out with us, Dip! She must be at the mall for a reason. You’re probably busy, aren’t you, Wendy?” she said with fake cheer, though no one noticed the fake part.

               “Actually I was just leaving. Tambry was supposed to meet me up here but apparently she and Robbie have a date. Plus I haven’t had the chance to meet the triplets in person, yet. I’ll follow you guys over in my truck. Sound good?” Dipper nodded happily.

               “See you there!” Everyone returned to their cars.

               “What was Red up to?” Bill said, taking notice of the pink tint on Dipper’s face.

               “Her plans got cancelled so she’s gonna come hang out with us at the park.” He replied.

               “What’s got you so happy?” Pacifica piped up.

               “Nothing.” His voice rose a little bit. “It’s just been a long time. She’s a good friend.” Mabel and Pacifica gave each other a look. Both eyed Bill warily, but saw no trace of disdain. Pacifica leaned in to whisper into Mabel’s ear.

               “We’ve got to do something.” She said only loud enough for her lover to hear. Mabel nodded in agreement.

               “You keep an eye on Dip and Wendy when we get there. I’m going to have a little chat with Bill.” Paz smiled and gave Mabel a thumbs up. A few minutes later everyone was unloaded and a nice spot under a tree was set up. Dipper and Bill watched as the woman played with the kids. Mizar had taken a liking to Wendy.

               “So... It must be good seeing Wendy again.” Dipper nodded.

               “Yeah, it’s been a while.” He said simply while snacking on a piece of toast. Bill was trying to hold back words he wanted to say. _Do you still have feelings for her?_

The two males’ attention was torn from their small talk to the sound of a crying Carina. It seemed she had fallen down. Dipper stood.

               “I’ll go get her.” Bill nodded upon seeing that she wasn’t badly injured. With Dipper’s absence came Mabel’s presence.

               “You’re so mopey. Let’s go for a walk for a little bit.” Bill’s eyebrow’s knitted together.

               “I’m not mopey.” Mabel rolled her eyes.

               “Hey guys, Bill and I are walking down to the vending machines. Want anything to drink?” Mabel called out to Bill’s dismay.

               “If they have minute made.” Pacifica answered while everyone else shook their heads.

               “Alright, up-up!” He got to his feet and brushed the crumbs off of himself. Once they entered the little building with restrooms and vending machines she cornered the demon. “What do you think you’re doing?” She said. Bill’s eyebrows rose.

               “Well, I thought I was coming here to buy drinks.” Mabel facepalmed.

               “I mean with my brother. It’s been _two_ years. You need to sweep him off his feet again before someone else does!” She said as if it were obvious. Realization dawned on Bill.

               “You didn’t really want to come get drinks!” He said in an accusatory tone, pointing at her. Her eyes rolled into her head for what seemed like the thousandth time.

               “Duh! Anyways. You’ve gotta make a mooooove!” She whined. “You two used to be so cute and lovey dovey!” Bill sighed.

               “You don’t think I know that? Now’s not the right time. He’s only sixteen mentally.” Bill tried to reason.

               “He was only seventeen when you two started talking.” She said back matter-of-factly.

               “It was a little different, then. We didn’t really become romantic until after he turned eighteen. I’m not going to pressure him.” Bill said.

               “Still, he has three kids and you guys literally live by yourselves together. I’d say he’s mature enough for a relationship with you.” Bill let this thought sit on his tongue.

               “I will admit that’s true. But I still want him to decide. He knows I’m still in love with him. If he has feelings for me he can act on them. If not-“

               “If not then you just sit back and suffer quietly? Even if he falls for _Wendy_ again? ” Mabel quirked an eyebrow.

               “I’m not suffering. I get to see him and the children happy every day. That’s more than I deserve.” He replied.

               “You’ve gotta stop beating yourself up. He’s alive. Plus he already knows about the argument that you guys had before. He doesn’t blame you for anything. You moping around when he’s not looking can’t be fun.” After a moment of silence Bill sighed.

               “Let’s get the drinks and head back.” Mabel nodded solemnly.

~

               “Mama! Juice!” Dipper blushed at Pacifica and Wendy’s stifled giggles. “Alright, Mizar. I’ll go get you one. I wish you would’ve said something before they left.” He looked out to see Bill and Mabel just out of earshot. “I’ll be right back, okay?” The two females nodded. Dipper jogged down to the building. When he was about to walk through the open archway he heard Mabel’s serious voice.

_“_ You’ve gotta make a move _.” What are they talking about?_ A slight feeling of jealously rose in his throat. _And why are you getting jealous?_

                “You don’t think I know that? Now’s not the right time. He’s only sixteen mentally.” _Oh, they’re talking about me…_

                “He was only seventeen when you two started talking.” Mabel said.

                “It was a little different, then. We didn’t really become romantic until after he turned eighteen. I’m not going to pressure him.” Bill sounded a bit distressed.

                “Still, he has three kids and you guys literally live by yourselves together. I’d say he’s mature enough for a relationship with you.” Dipper held his breath at the following silence.

                “I will admit that’s true. But I still want him to decide. He knows I’m still in love with him. If he has feelings for me he can act on them. If not-“ Bill was soon interrupted by Mabel.

                “If not then you just sit back and suffer quietly? Even if he falls for _Wendy_ again? ” Dipper wore a shocked expression. Him and Wendy? Impossible. Maybe at twelve, but he had long since gotten over the crush. Now it was more of a ‘she’s my older friend. I have to pretend to be cool and mature’ kind of situation. Was Bill jealous?

                “I’m not suffering. I get to see him and the children happy every day. That’s more than I deserve.”

                “You’ve gotta stop beating yourself up. He’s alive. Plus he already knows about the argument that you guys had before. He doesn’t blame you for anything. You moping around when he’s not looking can’t be fun.” Dipper felt guilty at his sister’s words. He listened for a moment more for Bill’s response.

                “Let’s get the drinks and head back.” Dipper felt slightly disappointed. He didn’t know what he had wanted Bill to say or do, though. He waited a few seconds before calling out to them.

                “Bill? Mabel?” He said walking in. The two looked startled.

                “Hey, Dipdop. What’s up?” She said nervously.

                “Mi wants some juice. If I come back with only a juice for him the other two will whine, though. So we might as well get three.” The two visibly relaxed. Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s drink from the dispenser.

                “I’ll leave you two to it!” She said cheerfully. Her “discreet” look to Bill was not overlooked.

                “Do you think grape juice will be fine?” Bill asked, coughing.

                “Yeah, grape’s fine.” An awkward silence filled the room. Dipper wanted to somehow remind Bill that he and Wendy weren’t a thing. Why he even wanted to make sure the misunderstanding was cleared up, well he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to admit anything to himself, yet. Carrying three grape juices and a water, the two made their way back to the group. An idea struck Dipper. 

                “So, Wendy?” She looked over to him. “How are things with Michael?” Her eyes seemed to light up but her face stayed the same.

                “We’re good. We haven’t picked out a venue, yet, but we’re thinking late June, early July next year for the date.” Everyone’s but the two conversing heads snapped to Wendy.

                “Michael?” The other three said I unison. Wendy blushed.

                “I guess it’s been a while since I’ve been back to the Falls. You didn’t tell them?” Dipper shook his head.

                “It wasn’t my information to tell. I thought that you might’ve told them.” He replied.

                “Told us what, exactly?” Mabel said suspiciously.

                “I’m getting married.” Wendy said scratching the back of her head. Their jaws dropped. Dipper felt laughter bubbling up and tried to hold it down.

_Well, I guess that clears that up._ He thought.

~

               Bill groaned and plopped on the couch as soon as he stepped through the door.

               “I can’t believe we’re letting them stay the night out two nights in a row.” Dipper said grumpily, holding Carina.

               “Hey. They offered. And after today, you’d think you’d be okay with it.” Dipper would admit, he was exhausted. He knew he shouldn’t take Aliciel’s and Mizar’s wants to stay with Mabel and Pacifica personally, but he couldn’t help himself.

               “You love me, don’t you, Rina? Give me a kiss.” A sloppy open mouthed kiss was planted on his nose. “Oh yuck, you missed!” He laughed, wiping his nose. She laughed and tried “kissing” him again. “If you’re so tired you can go ahead and turn in. I think Rina and I are gonna go for a walk. It’ll be her first exploration!” Dipper said with eagerness. Bill nodded.

               “You two be safe. I’ll just watch a movie until you get back.” Dipper nodded and headed out the door.

               “Do you want to walk, Rina?”

               “No! Up!” She pointed up at his head. Dipper hoisted her onto his shoulders as they began their walk through the safest trail he knew. He smiled at her laughs. Carina loved to be up high.

               “Grunkle Stan would throw a fit.” Dipper sighed. It had been a long time since he had seen his Grunkle. After a few minutes of walking they reached a clearing full of flowers. His head began to hurt suddenly as a vague image popped into his mind. It was gone before he could fully focus in what it was. Dipper hadn’t noticed but he was now on his knees. Carina was trying to get down, startled by his sudden fall. “I’m sorry, Rina.” He helped her down. Once she was safely on the ground she started obsessing over the flowers.

               “Blue!” She cried out with joy, holding up a blue wildflower.

               “Good job.” He smiled at her. “Wanna make daddy a present?” She nodded excitedly. “Okay, pick some flowers. Be _very_ careful with them, though.” He urged. He watched in amusement as she picked each flower with focus and care. He began picking his own and weaving them together into a crown. “Should I try and use some magic to make his present last longer?”

               “Yeah.” She said, still focusing on picking flowers. He hadn’t really used magic as much, even after finding out about his demon background. You’d think he’d be eager to try it, but juggling three kids while learning magic seemed near impossible. Mabel on the other hand was already a pro. Though, she rarely used it as well- something about preferring to do things on her own.

               “Bring me all of the flowers you have, now.” He said. She brought them over and he picked out the flowers that were intact and weaved them into what he already had. Soon enough a flower crown of blues and yellows sat proudly before them. “Alright, let’s try this.” He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the magic slip through his fingers carefully. Upon opening his eyes he saw the colors were more vibrant and where there used to be minor damage, perfect flowers smiled up at them. “It worked!” The two of them cheered. It was only then Dipper noticed the afternoon glare was setting in. He set the flower crown on Carina’s head and lifted her back onto his shoulders.

               It was dark by the time they made it to the house. He shushed the babbling Carina at the sight of a sleeping Bill. The toddler was also rubbing her eyes and showing signs of sleepiness. He lowered her down to his hip and quietly made his way up stairs to the children’s room. Upon setting her in her bed she started to whine. He shushed her, afraid Bill would wake up.

               “It’s bed time.” He said soothingly. She reached up for him to pick her up. “Don’t fight it, Ms. Grumpypants.” He smoothed out her hair. He traced the lines of her face and within seconds her cries had died down and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Several minutes later, soft hums of breath revealed that she had fallen asleep. Dipper removed the flower crown from her head and turned to walk out the door but was stopped by a figure in the doorway.

               “Did we wake you up?” The brunette whispered apologetically. Bill shook his head. Though it was dark Dipper could see the soft look he wore. It was one he saw more often than he thought he ever would. Bill? Soft? A few years ago he would’ve laughed at the idea.

               “Did you guys have fun? “He whispered tiredly. Dipper nodded.

               “I made this for you. Well, _we_ made this for you. Rina picked most of the flowers. I put a spell on it to make it last a long time.” He said, holding out the flower crown. Hoping the darkness covered up his redness. When Bill didn’t reach out for it Dipper felt silly and drew back a little. “You don’t have to take it if you want. I’m sure Carina wouldn’t mind wearing it. The colors of the wildflowers just reminded me of you and I thought yo-”

               “I love it.” Bill smiled and took it from Dipper’s hand, brushing it lightly for a second.

               “I-I’m glad.” He paused and watched as Bill put it on. “It looks good on you.”

               “Everything looks good on me.” Bill said with a grin. Dipper laughed quietly.

               “Let’s get out of here before we wake her up.” The blonde nodded.

               “Good idea.” Bill shut the door quietly behind them. “Do you want to watch a movie or are you too tired?”

               “Since it’s only eight Carina’s probably going to wake up pretty early tomorrow. We should probably both head to bed.” He said awkwardly. “Not in the _same_ bed, of course.” He laughed nervously. “You in your bed, and ugh, me in mine. Yeah…” He felt his face heating up once again.

               “Yeah, of course. Goodnight, Pine Tree.” Dipper couldn’t help but pick up on the slight disappointment he heard.

               “Well… A new episode of that show I’ve been watching came out yesterday and I have it recorded. It’s only like an hour long if you want to watch that with me.” He suggested. Bill perked up.

               “Sure. Let’s do that.” Dipper smiled at the chipper tone.

               “Don’t complain to me when I make you take care of her first thing in the morning.” Bill chuckled.

               “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know it's been a really long time and I am so sorry about that :(  
> MY LIFE LITERALLY WENT UP IN FLAMES. BUT.  
> I'm trying really hard to keep it together. Writing makes me really happy- especially with all of you standing behind me. I hope you'll forgive me for my long absence T^T I love you guys.


	7. Early Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mizar and Bill are sick :(  
> Dipper goes shopping  
> Very short chapter  
> Mostly here for plot purposes, and setting up for future fluff <3

               Eridanus stood in the corner of the lavishly decorated room of marrons, browns, and golds. He would be lying if he said that the woman slowly pacing in front of him didn’t intimidate him. He originally made a deal with the woman to try and bring back his only family. After completing his task of keeping an eye on the newest additions to the Cipher family he wasn’t released from her grasps, though.

               “I made the trackers like you asked two years ago. I’ve held up my end of the deal.” He said with a fake calm. For more than two years now the woman had been using him to spy on the family.

               “Yes, you have. What’s your point?” The blonde replied in a low, almost seductive voice.

               “Why do you keep me around? You can watch them yourselves with the charms I gave you.” She began circling him. The Clooney lookalike kept his eyes glued to one spot as she did so. She chuckled coldly.

               “Oh, Eri. Are you saying you don’t enjoy the time we spend together. Betraying your best friend isn’t exhilarating to you?” She stood behind him, mouth dangerously close to his ear.

               “Not particularly.” The woman sported a pout.

               “You’re no fun. You don’t _have_ to report back to me, you know. I could just _tell_ my son about your ‘double agent’ status.” She suggested. Eri shook his head.

               “No dice, Morgan.”

               “Why not?” She questioned with a whiny tone.

               “I am very close to this Cipher family. I would rather my past ignorance stay in the past.” He stated simply. Morgan’s eye’s widened and she moved to face him again.

               “Don’t tell me you actually _enjoy_ the half demon and those three little brats.” When Eri didn’t respond her eyes lit up in amusement. “Oh, this is gold! Eri, you softy. Don’t worry. This is the last task I’ll ask of you.” He nodded quietly. She moved her lips dangerously close to the shell of his ear again. He did his best not to pull away in disgust.

               The near silent whispers sent chills down his spine. His eyes became saucers at her command. He backed away a few steps.

               “I’ve already told you I won’t do anything of the sort.” Her grin was feral.

               “Oh, dear, Eri. It seems you haven’t got much choice.” He stared at his long and hard. “There’s always the alternative. Come clean and pray my son has mercy on you.” She trailed off, turning her back to him. Her long black dress dragged gracefully across the floor. She found a seat in the chair next to a skin coffee table. “It’s completely up to you.” Eridanus wore a conflicted expression that Morgan reveled in.

               “I’ll do it.” Her smiled reached from ear to ear.

               “Wonder-“

               “ _But,_ I’ll be doing it _my_ way.” The willowy woman tutted in irritation.

               “When did you become such a drag? Fine. Just get it done. He gave a curt nod and then was gone. Morgan sighed once alone.

               “I had better make plans to do it myself. You can’t trust anyone nowadays.” The mad smile returned to her features. “How wonderful.”

~

               A loud groan could be heard throughout the house. Dipper raised an eyebrow, still rocking Mizar who had woken up not feeling good with a fever. He stood and made his way to the room the noise erupted from. He knocked quietly as to not disturb the child who had finally fallen back asleep. There was no answer. Slowly and carefully he climbed the stairs and set Mizar down in his own bed away from the two seemingly healthy sisters. After making his way back down the stairs he peaked his head into Bill’s bedroom.

               “Everything okay in here?” He whispered while trying not to let his eyes linger on the man whose body was only halfway covered. Bill’s eye cracked open to see Dipper in the doorway and closed again. A mumble was heard in response. “What was that?” He asked, stepping further into the room.

               “I said ‘what time is it?’” He said a little clearer. Dipper glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

               “It’s a few minutes past five. Why did you groan?” The brunette asked again. Bill sat up, a hand over his forehead, eyes closed.

“I have a head ache.” Dipper heard the scratchiness in his now awake voice. “Why are you up so early?” He croaked out. Dipper made his way to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

               “Mi woke up crying. He’s not feeling too good. Other than the headache how do you feel?” Dipper removed Bill’s hand from his face and replaced it with his own, checking the temperature. He was warm. “Can you get sick?”

               “I mean I _can._ This body is human. I never have before, though.” Bill groggily leaned into Dipper’s touch.

               “I’ll run up to the store when it opens to get some medicine for you two.” He said, pushing Bill’s shoulders to lie back. “Get some more rest. I’ll probably be up if you need anything.” Without a response, Bill had drifted back to sleep. “Jeez, just like one of the kids.” He rolled his eyes and cracked a smile, then picked himself up off of the bed.

               “I might as well get some work done.” Though Soos had been pretty good about running most of the shack’s affairs, he still liked to check things over every few days. He was thankful for the Ramirez family stepping in so much the past two years. Soos was already a big help around the shack. With him they had Melody watching the kids from time to time and Hampton and Rosa keeping the triplets company.

               Dipper checked over the inventory notes, counted the drawers, and altogether tidied up the shop. His eyes wandered over to the blue and white hat that shop seemed to always have in stock. He found himself wondering where that hat made off to.

               “Well, whoever’s wearing it has a good hat.” He said taking one and slipping it onto the mannequin head. After he got the shop all set up only an hour had passed. “I’ll just make a shopping list.” His arm disappeared into his jacket, pulling out a smote notebook and an even smaller pencil. After travelling to the kitchen he opened the fridge and began writing. “Milk, half a dozen eggs… Capri sun, lunch meat, yogurt.” He closed it with his leg while writing and made his way to the pantry. He eyed the chocolate cereal for a minute. “Cook book.” He set the notebook and pencil onto the counter and made himself some cereal. One hand scooping cereal, the other continuing the list with a mouthful. “Cold and Flu medicine, water… That’ll do it.” He tucked the notebook back into his pocket and finished his cereal.

               Once he checked on the kids-and Bill, he practically is a kid- he started his walk into town. Since it was still only just barely seven, everything was relatively quiet. When townsfolk on their way into to work would drive by they would wave. Diana, the waitress at the Greasy Diner, even stopped to give him a ride into town.

               “How are those little angels? I haven’t seen them in a few weeks.” Diana said sweetly, pulling away from where she had stopped.

               “They’re doing well. Mizar, along with Bill, is running a fever, though. That’s actually why I’m heading into town.” She nodded and continued t babble on about how something was going around. A few minutes later he was dropped off at the supermarket.

               “Come see us, soon, okay darling?” Dipper nodded and waved. He grabbed a cart and walked around the store, checking each item off his list.

               “Aaaand water.” He said lifting the twenty-four pack. When he tried to fit it into the cart the other items he had took up too much space.

               “Put it on the bottom, dear.” A friendly voice from behind him sounded. Dipper dropped the water onto the bottom and mentally upbraided himself.

               “I’ve been up for a while. I think my brain wants to go back to sleep.” He said, turning around to greet the voice. He was met crystal, cerulean blue eyes and angelic golden hair that framed a thin and ethereally beautiful face. One look into her eyes and he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. Fire.

               “We all get that way. It’s still pretty early. You must have a child.” She said, eyeing the contents of the cart. Dipper shook the odd thoughts and flame images but of his head and smiled.

               “Three, actually.” The woman’s eyes widened.

               “ _Three_? You don’t look a day over eighteen!” Dipper blushed.

               “Well, I’m twenty. We’ve got triplets.” The woman nodded in understanding.

               “Wow! That’s amazing! Bless your wife. She must’ve had quite a struggle.” Dipper internally rolled his eyes. She didn’t know the half of it. “How old are they?”

               “They just turned two recently- two girls and one boy.” The woman put a hand over her mouth.

               “How cute! My son is all grown up. I miss having a little one running around.” She said in a reminiscing tone. Dipper snorted, thinking back to their couch that got burned to ash on a monthly basis.

               “You don’t look old enough to have a fully grown son.” He complimented, noting she looked thirty at the most.

               “Well, a woman never reveals her age, but I’m a bit older than I look.” She laughed. “My name is Mari, by the way.” She added. Dipper extended his hand for a shake.

               “Mine’s Dipper. Are you from around here? We don’t get new faces very often unless they’re tourist.” She nodded.

               “I just moved in, actually. I wanted a small town to open up my bakery in.” Mari confirmed.

               “You bake?” Dipper asked, thinking back to his cookbook that sat in the cart.

               “I love creating things. Confectionaries are my favorite, but cakes and breads are what I’m best at. I see you have an interest in cooking, too. IF you want I can give you my number so I can lend you some of my own cookbooks. I assure you they’ll be better than any name brand book.” The woman offered a warm smile.

               “That would be great! I’ve never been good at cooking. I just want to learn so I can make food for my family other than cereal and mac and cheese.” She chuckled at this.

               “It’s never too late to learn. Well, I hope you have a great day! Here’s my number.” She said, grabbing a pen and sticky note pad from her purse. Dipper scratched his onto the bottom of his grocery list, tore it off and exchanged it with her.

               “You, too! Welcome to Gravity Falls!” He said, pushing his cart towards the check out. “Hey, Nate.” He said to the mocha skinned man that he met in his first summer in the Falls.

               “What’s up, Dipper? How you been? Wendy said she saw you and the kids the other day.” He said, ringing up the items in the cart. “You can leave the water at the bottom. Paper or plastic?”

               “Not much, man, I’ve been good. What’s up with you?” He said while unloading the food onto the conveyor belt. “I’ll just use one of these for the colds and then the rest in plastic. I’ve got a long walk home.” He picked up a hot and cold bag from the end cap and handed it to Nate.

               “You’re going to walk this all the way back to the shack? You’ve got a case of water down there.” Dipper shrugged.

               “I didn’t really think it through this morning. I was half asleep and wanted some fresh air. I might just leave the water here and come pick it backup later.” Dipper responded.

               “We’ve got a few golf carts, if you wanna borrow one.” He suggested while loading the cold groceries into the bag.

               “You sure, man?” Nate nodded.

               “You know big boss won’t mind. You used to work here, duh.” Dipper laughed nervously.

               “Oh, yeah! I guess that would help out. In that case I don’t need bags for the dry products.” There were still things that popped up from time to time that Dipper didn’t remember that he would have to play off.

               “Alright, man. You remember where the keys are?” Dipper shook his head.

               “It’s been a while. I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast!” He lied easily.

               “Don’t worry, I get that.” Nate laughed and pointed to a door close to the entrance. “Just go into the breakroom and look at the key rack to the right. It has a red tag on it.” Dipper nodded, paid, juggled his groceries to the break room, and acquired the key.

               “I wonder how the boys are doing…” He said under his breath as he made his way out to the golf carts. Within a few minutes he was home. He jogged into the house, hearing the sound of a crying Mizar. After struggling with the door for a good minute, he managed to get it open and set the groceries down. He took the steps two at a time, hoping that the girls hadn’t woken up yet. He just needed one more hour of peace and quiet- 9 am, that’s all he wanted. He sighed in relief when the cries quieted down. When he looked in the room he saw bill lying in his bed, cuddling the boy that was a carbon copy of him- both of them dozing off. Dipper quietly backed out of the room to get the groceries put up.

               By the time eight rolled around Dipper found himself yawning from lack of sleep. A thirty minute nap wouldn’t hurt anything. He scaled the stairs and entered his room. Lucky for him, Bill and Mizar had left a little bit of room for him on the outside. The male hesitated for a bit as ho took off his shoes. One more yawn and he convinced himself it would be fine. Bill was in _his_ bed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still not receiving much feedback. It's kind of worrying me T^T Are you guys still reading? I hope so. I miss you all. Please come back!


	8. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickly Blondes  
> Memories~ Where'd you go~  
> Picnic  
> EMBARRASSING AND KIND OF FLUFFY??

               Dipper slipped out of the bed an hour after lying down and rubbed his eyes. His hand found the cellphone and he groaned at the time.

               “Thirty minutes late.” He stretched long and hard before making his way to where his daughters were still sound asleep, thankfully. He sighed, thinking about how much he didn’t want to hear crying. “Carina, Aliciel, it’s time to get up.” He said softly, shaking each of their shoulders with a gentle touch. Aliciel stirred awake and looked at him groggily. So far so good. That is until her face contorted, causing Dipper’s heart to drop. “No no no no no...” He scooped her up and laid her on his shoulder. Just as he thought he was in the clear a cry erupted from Carina. He mentally cursed himself as Aliciel woke again and also started crying.

               “Shh, shh.” He skillfully picked up the other child and started bouncing lightly. “Do you guys want to watch a movie? How about some juice?” He said semi-enthusiastically. The girls quieted down as they descended the stairs. He set them down on the couch, much to their dismay and turned on the TV, flipping it to the kids’ channel. He then walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few packets of pop tarts. After bringing them their breakfast he traveled back up to his room. He smiled warmly at the two boys cuddled in bed together. He almost didn’t want to wake them- that is, until he remembered the late night they had last time he let them sleep in.

               “Bill.” He checked their fevers again- still warm. The older blonde stirred. “I know you don’t feel good, but you need to come down stairs, eat, and take some medicine. Same goes for you, Mi.” He picked up the toddler who was much calmer about waking up than usual.

               “Just let me sleep.” Bill groaned. Dipper chuckled.

               “No can do. You won’t get any better if you sleep the day away. Plus you’ll get me sick if you stay in _my_ bed.” Bill’s eyebrows seemed to knit together at that. He opened his eye and looked around.

               “How did I get in here?” He propped himself up on his elbows. Dipper made a point to not concentrate on the man’s slightly defined muscles. Whoops, too late.

               “While I was out shopping Mizar must have gotten upset. You probably didn’t feel like going downstairs or something.” Dipper said, looking anywhere but the man who plopped back down onto the bed.

               “I’ll be down in a minute. I need a shower.” Bill said. Dipper tried not to squeal from joy at Mizar cuddling him and nodded. He turned on his heel and carefully made his way down the stairs again. He set the sickly child down on the one person chair, away from the other two, and covered him up.

               “You want a pop tart, Mi?” He shook his head. Dipper frowned. “Can you try to eat one so I can give you something to help you feel better?” Knowing what the response would be, Dipper went to the kitchen anyways and got a pop tart and some medicine. After a few minutes of concentration he got Mizar to consume both the food and the medicine.

               “I’m turning the TV off in a few minutes. Grandma and Will are coming to get you two.” He said, picking the girls up. “We have to get you a bath.”

               “I’ll watch Mi while you do that.” Bill said, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

               “Thanks.” Dipper said, hiding his blush behind the two toddlers. “I’ll go do that then.”

               When Dipper came back down, everyone was fully dressed and clean, aside from Mizar.

               “Your mother and Will are here. I got the diaper bag ready.” Dipper nodded.

               “Where are they?” Bill pointed towards the kitchen from his spot on the couch with Mizar, who was currently dozing off. After setting the little ladies down they ran into the kitchen, clad in their matching blue and white dresses- courtesy of Will and Mabel. Mizar had clothes that went with the set as well.

               “There are my girls!” The blind woman said, upon hearing them enter the room. She crouched down and stuck her arms out for a hug. The two girls gratefully obliged.

               “Hey, Mom! Thanks for coming. I don’t want them catching whatever those two have.” He said in a tone of appreciation.

               “It’s not a problem. You guys are always welcome at my house. Plus I have this darling grandchild to help me out.” She said standing to pinch Will’s cheek. Dipper tried not to laugh as he watch Will embarrassedly move towards her hand.

               “It’s my pleasure.” Will said, picking up his blonde haired brown eyed younger sibling. “How are you Lissy?”

               “I’m fine.” She said nonchalantly.

               “Me, too! Me, too!” The brunette child complained, making grabbing motions at her brother. Will struggled to pick both of them up.

               “Take care of Dad, please.” Will said shyly. Clover chuckled.

               “You know he will.” Her blind eye sent a wink in their direction. Dipper blushed.

               “What is that supposed to mean?” Dipper said, flustered.

               “Oh, calm down, son. I was only joking!” She laughed. “Do you want them to stay the night or bring them back after supper?” Dipper straightened himself out and coughed lightly.

               “It depends on how they boys are feeling and if you want them to stay the night or not.” Dipper said. Clover smiled.

               “We _always_ want them over!” She said, getting ready to load them up. Dipper remembered when the babies were less than a year old how Clover was over nearly every day. When questioned about it everyone was shocked to see her burst into tears.

               _“I know I can never make up for the lost time with you and Mabel. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to mess up again.” Tears fell from unseeing eyes. Bill, Dipper, and Will looked on with mouths open in surprise. Dipper rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her._

_“I-it’s okay, mom. You’re here now. That’s what matters. Mabel, the kids, me- we all love you and don’t hold you accountable for something that happened almost two decades ago.” Dipper comforted her. Though he had only know the woman a few months, once she moved to the Falls and worked her way into their lives he found himself growing closer to her than he ever had either of his adoptive parents._

_“Clover, we appreciate all that you do for us. Everything happens for a reason. Dipper and I might not have ever met had he not gone to live with his adoptive family, and therefore the kids wouldn’t be here.” Bill said, offering his own comfort. Clover dried her eyes and smiled._

_“Thank you.”_

“In that case, do you girls want to stay the night with Grandma and Will?” Dipper said kneeling to eye level to meet exciting babbles of what he thought was approval. “Then it’s settled.” He waved them out of the house, wishing them a safe time. When he reentered the living room he nearly face-palmed. The two were asleep _again._

“Bill, get Eridanus to come here and check on you guys, will you?” Bill then mumbled his friend’s name under his breath and the demon appeared. The grey haired man (extremely attractive grey haired man, George Clooney is) sighed at the sight of the two blondes.

               “How pitiful are you?” He nodded at Dipper. “How are you?”

               “A bit tired, but at least I’m not sick. I assume if Bill could rid himself of this sickness he would’ve done it already.” Dipper speculated.

               “Well when a demon becomes sick it is much harder to use their energy than usual. I’ll try and figure out what exactly is causing the sickness and then fix it.” Dipper nodded and left him to it. He trekked up the stairs to his room and made the bed. He straightened up and looked around the room. It looked the exact same as it had his entire life except for the bed situation and lack of Mabel’s things.

               “It’s time for a change.” With much effort rearranged his furniture. He turned his bed to where the foot pointed to where Mabel’s bed had once been and moved it towards the window just enough to fit his desk back in the little nook it left. He attempted to move his dresser towards the closet but failed epically at the weight of it. Dipper let out a frustrated breath and began emptying the drawers, making sure to keep the clothes neatly folded. In the bottom drawer he reached to grab the last bit of clothes- some that had now been too small for him that he never wore.

               “What’s this?” He mumbled to himself, spotting the notebook where the clothes had been. He took a seat on the ground and ran his fingers over the leather cover. He opened the cover to find a picture taken of him and Bill. They were smiling brightly with Dipper nuzzling Bill’s cheek and Bill’s arm wrapped around him- it seemed to be taken by Dipper himself. He flipped the picture over.

_Thanksgiving 2017_

               “This is from when I was pregnant, huh?” He tucked the picture back in and turned another page.

               _Before I say anything else, let me just point out that this is NOT a diary. I just want to keep a record of how everything goes from here on out. The author of the journal- who just so happens to be my great uncle *fan guy screams*- kept records of his findings. Why can’t I?  Just in case… well, you know._

_A few weeks ago I found out I was having triplets! How crazy is that? Did I mention I’m a guy? And that my boyfriend is a demon? I guess those are some pretty important details. While I love all three of the children growing inside of my body there is one problem they pose. Demons, and especially humans, can only have one child. It takes up a good bit of their energy to create one. I just so happen to have three. I’ve been told that I’m going to die. I guess my wishes from my angsty teen years are being granted. Call it a collection of my last thoughts, I guess._

_Well, my Grunkle Stan is going to be here soon. He doesn’t know it but we’re reuniting him with his brother. Let’s hope it goes well._

_-Mason “Dipper” Pines_

               Taped to the page was a picture of the two old men. Dipper felt himself sharing with anticipation. These were _his_ words and _his_ thoughts. He leafed through the journal to see it completely filled with writings, various pictures, and doodles throughout. Suddenly his head started throbbing as random images he didn’t recognize started flooding his head- all of them just flashing before him, not even long enough to really see what they were. He stood up and put the book under his mattress for safe keeping and finished rearranging his room. He was about to go read some more until he heard his name being called from down stairs.

               “Coming!” He quickly made his way down to see the father and son looking better than ever. “Wow! That was quick.” Eri raised an eyebrow.

               “I was working on them for almost an hour- kind of hard to concentrate with all of that racket up there.” He responded.

               “I was rearranging my room. Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m glad you guys are feeling better.” When Mizar ran up to him he lifted him high in the air, more thankful now than ever that he hadn’t died and got to see their faces every day.

               “You look uplifted. Just in high spirits these days?” Eri asked. Dipper nodded.

               “We’re going on a picnic today. You’re welcome to join.”  
               “We are?” Bill asked.

               “Yeah, it’s a nice day out and we haven’t gone out with just Mizar in a while.” The small boy started bouncing happily saying sentences that didn’t really make sense to anyone but himself. “Is that right? You want to go?”

               “Yeah! Yeah!” Dipper laughed and moved to the stairway to get him bathed and dressed.

               “So, you tagging along?” Bill asked as Dipper disappeared around the corner.

               “I have some important business to attend. Maybe next time.” Bill nodded in response.

               “Thanks for helping us out. You’re always doing stuff without payment.” Eri hid his nerves and shame well.

               “It’s the least I could do. You’re a… friend after all.” Bill patted him on the back. “Well I’ll be going, then.” Then the man disappeared.

               “That was odd.” Bill said to himself out loud before going to fix himself some breakfast. After a few minutes Dipper and Mizar came down the stairs. “You guys ready?”

               “Say: ‘Yup!’” Dipper said to Mizar who repeated.

               “Alright, let’s go, then!” They headed out the door and Dipper strapped Mi in to the slightly charred seat.

               “Have you noticed he hasn’t set anything on fire lately?” Dipper said quietly after buckling his own seatbelt.

               “I hadn’t. I’ll have to do something about that.” Bill smirked and Dipper gave him an incredulous look.

               “No! We like having nice things! Nice things!” Dipper said desperately. “Isn’t that right, Mizar?” He said, turning towards the boy.

               “Nice things!” He said excitedly with his toddler lisp. Dipper nodded proudly. Once they pulled into the park’s parking lot they set up in their usual place.

               “Where’s the food?” Dipper asked, looking in the car.

               “I thought you made it. You were the one who said we were going on a picnic.” Bill said.

               “I had Mizar. I thought you wo- sorry…” Dipper said looking at the ground. Bill’s heart clenched. He snapped his fingers and a basket appeared.

               “Picnic food, up and ready!” He said, pushing it into Dipper’s arms. His face lit up.

               “Thanks, Bill! I thought we would have to go all the way back home.” Bill cleared his throat.

               “It’s nothing. _Anyways,_ let’s go torment some people, huh Mi?” Dipper glared at Bill but turned his head the other direction. What’s the worst they could do anyways? He took that back, now worried he had jinxed everybody.

               “Don’t hurt anybody, okay? I’d rather _not_ face another lawsuit.” Dipper rubbed his forehead. He watched as they went from person to person, just playing silly pranks. He sighed, his mind drifting back to the journal he found earlier. The brunette cursed himself for not bringing it along. The pictures floated into his head. He recalled one of him in the hospital, battered up pretty badly. Bill was sitting in the chair next to him. His adopted mom could be seen in the corner with her arms crossed and expression grave. His head reeled for a moment.

               _“Where’s Bill?”_ His own voice croaked out.

               _“Yeah, mom. Where_ is _Bill?”_ Though he couldn’t see the face he recognized it as Mabel.

               _“How should I know? Better yet, why should I care?”_ His adopted mother’s voice became muddy and another scene entered his head.

               _"P-pine tree? What are you doing here?"_ Was Bill crying?

_"Whipping your sorry butt back into shape. You expect me to take care of three kids by myself? I'm not about to be like one of those teens who got knocked up and the baby daddy leaves them. Not today."_

_"Y-you're not going to make it that far..."_

_"And how do you know that? As a genius once told me 'there's a first for everything.’ But I'll never get through this without my favorite person by my side. Don't think you can get out of this that easy!"_ The two males hugged. _"Everything will work out fine."_

_"This is ridiculous. You're comforting me in this situation?"_ Bill laughed without humor.

_"There's no shame in that. Let's go home, Bill."_

_"Thank you Eri."_ Next thing Dipper knew he was back in the hospital, his arms still wrapped around Bill. They stood in complete silence for a moment in the empty room.

_"Bill I... well I..."_ Suddenly soft lips were pressed against his. His head swam in warm dizziness for a moment before he registered the kiss and responded hesitantly. Bill pulled away ever so slowly.

_"I love you, too.”_

               “-ipper! Are you alright?” Dipper opened his eyes to see a frantic looking Bill and a crying Mizar.

               “Wh-what happened?” He said, shifting in Bill’s arms. He tried not to look the onlookers in the eye.

               “I think I should be asking you that. You were fine one minute and then I heard you cry out and you doubled over!” He said still frantically searching for any harm. Dipper’s head still throbbed.

               “J-just a headache, I guess.” He blushed in Bill’s arms and at what had just run through his head. He pushed away from the demon. “I’ll take some Advil or something.” He was trying to calm down but he could feel his ears turning red.

               “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re turning kind of red. Do you have a fever? You didn’t catch what Mi and I had this morning, did you?” Bill’s hand reached out but Dipper hit it away and stood up.

               “I’m fine.” He said still facing the other direction. “I’m gonna go get some water from the vending machine. You two want anything?” He said, trying to keep his voice level. Bill’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

               “Pitt Cola for me. Juice for… Mi…” Bill chuckled at his own joke. Dipper rolled his eyes and started towards the machine. He gave himself a good smack.

               “Stop. Stop feeling embarrassed. He’s just worried. It was a weird dream and that’s it.” But it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt real, like it really happened. He shook his head and bought the drinks, walking ever so slowly back to their spot.

               “Here you go.” Dipper handed them their drinks and sat extra far away from Bill hoping he wouldn’t notice. Of course, he did, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories planning is currently under reconstruction so I'm just as lost as you guys as to what exactly is happening in the near future LOL  
> Please let me know what you think in the comment section below!!!


	9. Feelings, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't know how to freaking talk, he's so dumb.  
> Dipper uncovers more memories?  
> Mabel's got some knowledge to give!  
> Cute Small Bit of Mabifica <3

               Dipper chewed his lip nervously as he watched Bill, the blonde’s focus on the TV screen. Just a few minute prior they had sent the triplets to bed. A question waited at the tip of his tongue to be asked. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

               “If you have something to say you can say it. I can practically feel your nerves from over here.” Bill looked over at Dipper who blushed and averted his eyes.

               “It’s nothing…” He drifted off. Bill raised an eyebrow and turned his body all the way towards the boy on the other side of the three person couch.

               “You’ve been weird lately. Did I upset you?” Dipper’s head snapped back up to meet Bill’s eye.

               “No, of course not! I just- I don’t know how to ask-“

               “Ask what?” Bill was more than intrigued now as he scooted closer. “I promise I probably won’t laugh.” He said with a silly, teasing grin. Dipper tried to force the words out of his mouth- really he did- but they just wouldn’t be spoken. Bill huffed. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to. But if you decide that you do I’ll listen.” Dipper nodded and their gazes returned to the TV screen showing a re-run Ducktective. The brunette mulled over it for a few more minutes before mumbling under his breath.

               “Wh…as...ike…ries?” Bill turned his head towards Dipper again.

               “Say again?” Dipper sighed.

               “Isaid‘WhatwasIlikebeforeIlostmymemories.’?” Bill blinked twice, looking taken aback. Dipper started fiddling with his thumbs.

               “Well… For one, you were pretty damn emotional- I’ll take responsibility for that. Not only did I get you pregnant, but I probably got on your nerves a lot.” Bill chuckled softly, his expression becoming reminiscent.

               “What about us? How were we?” Bill’s eye widened.

               “Um…” Bill thought for a moment. “We were… normal, I guess.” Dipper’s eyebrows knitted together.

               “We’re not normal now?” He questioned.

               “That’s not what I meant. I- It’s hard to explain. We were just… us. We were called cute, but we weren’t always overly affectionate because we were both pretty new to being in lov- to being together.” Bill paused looking off into space with a small smile. “We fought quite a bit, not always bad fights, though. I remember during our worst fight how I stupidly ran away, thinking it was what you would want.” His expression turned to one of hurt. Dipper scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

               “Why did we fight again?” He asked. A part of him felt bad because it brought up apparent bad memories for the demon, but he deserved to know. Still he felt his heart drop as Bill grimaced.

               “That was the time that I mentioned before. When you found out that my first soulmate bore an uncanny resemblance to you. You thought that I was just trying to replace her. OF course, I should have explained everything sooner. If I had done that we wouldn’t have fought, and I would’ve been there to know you were getting enough energy, probably even remembered that piece of your soul that I had. Maybe then you wouldn’t have…”

               “Lost my memories.”  Dipper finished. He knew he shouldn’t be hurt by the words. He cursed himself as his eyes began to sting. Bill seemed to realize the effect of his words.

               “Wait, Dipper. That’s not what I-” Dipper stood abruptly and faced the other direction.

               “It’s fine. I’m not upset. I get it.” He started, stepping away when he heard Bill stand. “I’m gonna turn in early tonight. Don’t forget to turn off the TV. Get some rest.” He made a b-line for the stairs and hid himself in his room. “You’re so stupid. Why are you reacting this way? _You’re_ the one who asked. Of course it would have been preferable for you to not die and lose your memories. Then he wouldn’t have lost the person he loved.” He wiped away the river of tears that seemed never ending. He jumped at the sound of a loud crash coming from down stairs.

Dipper thought about going down there to check on Bill, but the butterflies in his chest made him waver. After thinking it over he finally convinced himself to just peek and see. He tip toed down the stairs, still wiping random tears every few seconds. When he poked his head into the living room he saw Bill sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, the coffee table turned over. He could hear the man mumbling to himself but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. He turned to move back up the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a loud creak.

               “Pine Tree?” Dipper’s heart fluttered at the nick name. He stood very still.

               “Y-Yes?” He replied. He heard the couch groan as Bill stood. Each footstep closer reverberated in his ears like a drum, until the steps were quiet and Bill was right behind him. Dipper was about to turn around until two arms encircled him and Bill’s forehead was pressed into his shoulder. “B-B-Bill?” He stammered out.

               “I’m sorry. A part of me wishes you never lost your memories… but I am really glad I got to know the you now. I don’t value you any less. You are still my family whether you love me romantically or not. You’re an excellent parent to the kids and that’s all I could ever ask for.” Dipper turned a dark shade of red.

               “Th-thank you.” They stayed there for a minute longer. “I-I’m sorry, too.” Bill laughed dryly.

               “For what?” He pulled away and Dipper turned to face him. “What have you done?”

               “I was insensitive. You loved the old me, you all did. And I just expect you guys to forget about him.” Dipper admitted.

               “I still-” Bill’s words caught in his mouth and Dipper’s heart clenched, “It’s understandable. I can’t say I know how you feel, because I don’t, but I can see where this whole situation would be upsetting.” Dipper nodded.

               “You don’t have to forget about him.” Dipper offered a small smile, which Bill returned.

               “What made you so curious all of the sudden anyways?” Dipper shifted and avoided eye contact.

               “I’m not really sure. A lot of things, I guess.” Bill nodded.

               “Why don’t you come watch some episodes of Ducktective with me? It’s supposed to be on all night, so you can stop watching whenever you want.” Bill offered. Dipper obliged. After about four episodes he felt his eyes starting to drop. “You falling asleep?” He was jolted awake by Bill’s voice.

               “Mmno. Just resting my eyes.” Dipper mumbled, eyes still straining to stay open. Bill laughed under his breath. “Bill?” Dipper said sleepily.

               “Yes, Pine Tree?” Bill said, resisting the urge to tackle the boy in a hug from cuteness overload.

               “What made you fall in love with me in the first place?” Bill froze and his chest hurt from unsaid feelings. After a moment of silence he responded.

               “Every breath you take I find another reason.” After a few seconds of no response it dawned on Bill that he wasn’t supposed to force his feelings on this Dipper- he was just a kid in his mind. And plus it was super embarrassingly cheesy and why isn’t he respon- He heard light snores coming from the younger male. He let out a sigh of relief. “Jeez, that was close.” He walked over to the hall closet, grabbed a blanket, and laid it over Dipper. After turning the TV he headed for his own bedroom.

~

_Everyone keeps treating me like I’m glass. That if I do anything for myself or if they say the wrong word that I’ll shatter into a million pieces. It’s so irritating. At first it was kind of nice- not having to get up every ten seconds, not having to lift the boxes, not being expected to lift a finger. But as time went on I felt isolated from everyone. They were all busy about their lives while I sat on the bench, watching. It’s times like this I really wish I could go on a monster hunt. How long has it been? At least since before I became pregnant. On the bright side, after throwing an uncharacteristic fit about it, Bill asked me to help him with some runes. Here’s a picture >_

_I feel like I’ve been talking about the wrong things, though. Yes, my emotional state is_ so _important. But the situation at hand is much bigger. We are currently driving to Goddard, Kansas. We are following an address given to Mabel and I from our ~~mom~~ adopted mother. For the record she completely disowned us. Good thing Dad and Amelia still care. We don’t know exactly what we’ll find here. An empty house? Our real parents? ~~A God damned Pitt Soda because nobody seems to have anything but Peach Flavored Sprite.~~_

Dipper read, surprised at how much he could relate with… himself. Okay, I guess it made more sense than it seemed. As he read the last part he could feel more images knocking at the back of his mind. Suddenly the memory from last night with Bill’s arms wrapped around him came into place- only the conversation was different and they seemed to be in a gas station.

               “ _Where the hell is it?”_

 _“Where is what?”_ Bill’s voice whispered into his ear.

 _“I can’t find the pitt cola or the beef jerky.”_ The older males laugh was heard as he turned Dipper’s body to find the beef jerky.

_“As for pitt cola I think that’s a Gravity Falls thing.” Bill said. “They have some peach flavored sprite. That’s got to be similar, right?”_

Dipper groaned.  “What the hell?” He said, rubbing his temples. And idea struck Dipper but he quickly brushed it off. “No, that’s impossible. They said I could never get them back.”

               “Never get what back? What do you have there?” Dipper jumped at the sound of Bill’s voice. He quickly pushed the journal out of sight.

               “Ugh, nothing.” Bill raised an eyebrow and peeked around, spotting the journal.

               “Is that your old journal?” Bill gasped, “So _that’s_ why you were so interested in your past!” Bill stuck his hand out. “Mind if I show you something?” He said with an exciting grin that Dipper found he couldn’t say ‘no’ to. The journal was passed to a happy looking Bill as he flipped through the pages until he finally landed on the one he wanted. “You let me write an entry. And Mabel has written a few as well. It took so much convincing.” Bill showed him the page that was filled with coded writing, along with his own scribbles of figuring out what they meant. Dipper took hold of the book and started inspecting the page. Up to that point Dipper had been quiet, not fully looking at Bill.

               “You wrote this? Were you trying to give me a headache?” Bill smiled toothily.

               “You guessed it!” Dipper rolled his eyes. “Where’d you get that, anyways?”

               “I’ve just been reading it for a few days.” There was a pause.

               “And?” Dipper tried to ignore the slightly hopeful tone underneath the demon’s voice.

               “And what? It’s a good read. Has a lot of bad things about you in it. Are you sure we were in love?” Dipper lied easily, tucking the notebook back under his mattress. Bill’s face fell.

               “Does it really? No good things at all?” The guilt started gnawing at him.

               “I was kidding. It did say that you were annoying sometimes, though.” Bill perked up again.

               “Good! That’s how it should be!” Dipper’s eyes rolled back into his still aching head.

               “By any chance did I throw a fit about there not being any Pitt soda or beef jerky on a road trip or something?” Bill eyed Dipper, thinking hard for a moment.

               “Yeah, I vaguely remember something like that while you were pregnant. Did you… remember that?” Dipper shook his head.

               “I just read about it in the journal.” He lied. For some reason he didn’t want to let Bill in on the memory gain. Bill nodded.

               “Well, I’m heading out to Shooting Star’s place. Hold down the fort?” Dipper agreed.

               “What are the kids doing?”

               “I just laid them down for a nap.” Bill responded.

               “This late?” Dipper exclaimed.

               “It’s only three.” Bill tilted his head. “If they don’t want to go to bed later I’ll take care of it. Sound good?” Dipper pouted.

               “You better.” He mumbled under his breath. “Tell Mabel I said hey.”

               “I will.” Bill wined and walked out the door, leaving a flustered Dipper in his wake.

~

               “So what you’re telling me is that Dipper has been very distant lately- avoiding eye contact, leaving the room suddenly, getting flustered and/or upset?” Mabel clarified.

               “Yeah, I just can’t think of that I did to make him mad at me- except for last night.” Bill trailed off. Mabel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

               “What happened?”

               “He asked me about his old self. I got a bit carried away and almost said something along the lines of wishing he hadn’t lost his memories- he took it the wrong way, got upset, and stormed off.” Bill said miserably. “I mean, we made up shortly after, though. He didn’t seem upset about it today.” Mabel broke into a wide, knowing grin.

               “Finally.” Pacifica said, not looking up from her magazine. Mabel squealed with excitement.

               “What?” Bill said cluelessly. “Why finally? I don’t understand.” Mabel tutted.

               “It’s too soon! I don’t want to jinx anything!” She said, barely able to conceal her excitement. “Don’t worry; I don’t think you have anything to worry about for now. Just be you and I’m sure whatever’s going on with him right now will pass.” She said, trying to sound professional.

               “Nothing’s wrong? He hasn’t said anything about being angry to you?” Mabel shook her head.

               “Now go home and help my brother with those hooligans!” Pacifica then looked up from her magazine and pushed her sunglasses down enough to make eye contact with Mabel.

               “How are _you_ going to call them hooligans? They get it from you- and you, too, I’m sure.” She said looking pointedly at Bill. “Poor Dipper. First his sister’s shenanigans, then his lover’s, and now _three_ children.” She pushed her glasses back up and returned to the magazine, shaking her head. Mabel brushed it off.

               “Eh, details. Anyways! Get going! I have stuff I have to do today! Oh, would you mind picking up some yellow fabric from the craft store for me real quick?” Bill nodded and disappeared. As soon as he was gone Mabel dug out her cell phone and dialed her brother’s number.

               _“Hello?”_ Dipper’s voice came from the other line.

               “Hey bro-bro. So Bill just left to get some things for me and he had some _very_ interesting things to say about you.” She grinned maniacally at the hesitance on the other end.

               _“Interesting as in bad?”_ He finally managed.

               “Nope- things that suggest that _you_ like him!” She said excitedly. His sputtering on the other end of the line was priceless.

               _“That’s ridiculous Mabel! Don’t bother me with weird phone calls!”_ She could hear the blush in his voice.

               “Mhm~ I bet. You do know you can tell me _anything,_ right?” There was silence.

               _“… I don’t_ not _like him.”_ That was _all_ she needed. She danced a victory dance as quietly as she could.

               “I KNEW IT!” She laughed. “This is _so_ great! So when are you gonna tell him?” She asked but was highly disappointed with his immediate response.

               _“I’m not.”_ She felt like she had just been slapped.

               “Well why not?” She demanded.

 _“It’s… It’s hard to explain. He… doesn’t love_ me _in that way. His love is for the_ old _Dipper.”_ Mabel _actually_ facepalmed at that.

               “You know, you have zero faith in him- even before you lost your memories. Give him some credit, will ya?” Dipper started to protest but his twin sister wouldn’t have it.  “You’re not the same Dipper you were two years ago, but he’s also not the same Bill. He’s changed a lot for your sake. I know you don’t know this because you don’t remember how he was before, but he really has. He respects your boundaries because he knows that _you_ want them there. He’s still in love with you. I’d be willing to bet my life on it. He’s just worried about _you._ He wants you to love him before he shows that he loves you. So it will be _your_ decision. He would be perfectly content being with you as you guys are now. Sure he may _want_ a romantic relationship with you, but until that’s what you want he’s not going to make a move on you.” Mabel rarely got serious, but she couldn’t help it. It had been years of her watching Bill struggle to keep his feelings hidden; she remembered him reaching out to touch Dipper on several occasions but then pulling away hoping no one had noticed. Her heart ached for him because she knew how that felt. Before she and Pacifica confessed their feelings that was _her._ Dipper was silent on the other end.

               _“…Are you sure?”_ She smiled softly and nodded.

               “He can’t see you.” Her blonde lover added standing to walk towards her.

               “Oh, right. Yes, I’m sure.” She mentally smacked herself. Silly.

 _“I guess you’re right. If I don’t tell him he’ll never know. Do I even want him to now? The past two years have been relatively peaceful. I don’t want to ruin what we already have.”_ Dipper confided. Pacifica reached out for the phone and Mabel handed it to her.

               “Dipper, stop being such a wuss and tell him how you feel.” Mabel snatched the phone back from her.

               “Not appreciated,” She said with a pout. Pacifica kissed her cheek and gave her a wink before heading inside, complaining about the almost sunburn she could feel. Mabel rolled her eyes and blushed at the kiss.

               “As harsh as it was, Pacifica’s right.” Mabel added. “Just tell him when you feel you’re ready. I’m sure everything will be fine.” Dipper sighed on the other end.

               “If you say so.” A chorus of cries could be heard on the other line. “ _Shit._ I gotta go. The kids just woke up. Love you, Mabes.” Dipper hung up before she could answer.

               “Love you, too, Dip.” She smiled down at her phone.

               “You were just on the phone with Dipper? Is everything okay?” Mabel nearly roundhouse kicked Bill in the face.

               “GOD DAMMIT BILL. DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT. I almost took off your head!” She said, panting heavily. Bill grinned.

               “But you didn’t!” He handed her the fabric.

               “Everything’s okay of Dipping Dot’s end. I was just calling to check on him.” She said, her adrenaline still fading. “The kids just woke up apparently. They didn’t sound happy.” Bill sighed.

               “That’s my cue, then. Until next time, Shooting Star.” She saluted him as he once again disappeared.

               “Good to know our favorite couple is back on the right track.” Pacifica said from the doorway. Mabel turned and smiled at her.

               “ _We_ are our favorite couple!” Then she talked the girl in a hug earning a laugh form the usually stoic blonde.

               “Alright, alright.” She nuzzled Mabel’s nose with her on and planted a kiss on her lips, “Our _second_ favorite couple. Now, let’s go inside. Labyrinth is on, and I know how much you love it.” Mabel’s eyes lit up.

               “So much glitter!” She high-tailed it into the theater room. Pacifica laughed and followed after the cheerful brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you this is the first chapter the REALLY starts their growing relationship. In this one Dipper recognizes that he doesn't necessarily not like Bill in that way- he's just scared to, for obvious reasons. Also, this is kind of just a filler chapter! Some more stuff that's super relevant to the plot will be in the next chapter!! Hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!!


	10. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter (kind of)  
> Visit with a newfound friend ^^  
> Awkward encounters!  
> Room situations  
> More awkward encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had this chapter written like a week ago but every time I go to publish it won't work y.y All I want is to supply a chapter for you guys!  
> Apparently AO3 is having some issues right now, maybe that's what's happening...  
> Either way, I'm trying again! I hope it works!

               Dipper tried to fight off the boredom. The kids were out doing who knows what with Mabel and Pacifica. Bill was running the shop today, due to Soos being out of town. He _could_ go help Bill, but his motivation to work had gone down the drain. He sighed, deciding to do some laundry. Not the most fun, but it did need to be done.

               “It’s crazy how much clothes can pile up in a week.” He grumbled to himself, while checking the pockets of his jeans. For once he was surprised to find something besides a broken pen. “What’s this?” Neatly scrawled on the piece of paper was ten digit number with the name ‘Mari’ written above it. “I forgot about this!” He said excitedly, fishing his phone out. He typed in the numbers and sent a quick text.

Dipper: Hey! It’s Dipper- the guy from the store. Is this Mari?

               He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

Mari: Hello! It is! I was just thinking about shooting you a message. How are you? J

Dipper: I’m pretty bored, actually. The kids are with my sister. L

Mari: Oh no! L I made some cupcakes for the Spring Festival. I may or may not have gotten a little carried away and made too many!! Would you like to come share some with me?

     Dipper contemplated this. “Hey, Bill!” He called out, hoping the man would hear him.

               “Yeah?” Came the response.

               “I’m going out for a little bit. Hold her down.” Dipper heard what he assumed was a noise of agreement.

Dipper: Sure, I’d love to! Do you mind sending directions?

     Less than twenty minutes later he was standing in front of a cute, quiet house. It looked like something out of a magazine-fairy garden and all! It looked too big for just one woman. The smell of baked goods wafted from it. He felt his mouth watering. He was about to knock on the door when a voice called from behind him.

               “Dipper? Is that you?” He turned around to see Mari covered in dirt. She was wearing a pair of gloves on her hands, and a floppy sunhat. “I didn’t see you pull up! I was just out working on the side garden.” She walked up and went to hug him before pulling away. “Silly me, I’m covered in dirt!” She offered a smile.

               “I walked from the house. It’s not too far from here, actually. I’m amazed at what you’ve done with this place. Last time I saw it was in shambles.” He followed her inside, noting how warm and cozy everything was. It looked pretty lived in for somebody who had just moved in.

               “Excuse the mess! My son visited a few days ago.” She said removing her dirt covered apron and gloves and setting them on a side table. Dipper shook his head.

               “I have three kids. This is the cleanest I’ve seen a house in a while.” He chuckled. She nodded in agreement.

               “I almost forgot. Triplets! How do you do it? You and your wife must have your hands full.”  Dipper rubbed the back of his head and just nodded, trying to skirt over the ‘wife’ part. The woman seemed to eye his movements. “Here I am being rude! Make yourself at home! I’ll go get us some cupcakes!” She said sweetly, moving towards the kitchen. Dipper nodded and sat down on the floral printed couch. He looked around, taking in all of the books and plants surrounding him. He felt almost like he was sitting in his grandmother’s home.

               A book on the coffee table caught his eye. It was sitting underneath a cook book- very old and worn. He took hold of the book and read the cover.

_Pre-Earth: Demons and Humans_

               “Do you have an interest in the supernatural?” Dipper’s heart lurched and he nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of the woman’s voice. She chuckled while he calmed down and accepted the cupcake handed to him.

               “I do. The supernatural is interesting.” He said, licking some of the icing off. “Is it safe to say you do as well?” He asked cautiously. She gave a warm smile.

               “Of course I do. I’m a demon. So are you.” Dipper nearly choked on the bit of icing he ingested and stood abruptly.

               “What? How do you-” Her blue eyes closed as she laughed melodically.

               “You didn’t know? I could sense your energy from almost a mile away!” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed.

               “R-really? But I’m only half demon.” He said still a bit weirded out by the fact that she was a demon. They seemed to be hit or miss in the danger department.

               “Half demon or full demon- you’re energy is strong. Otherwise I probably wouldn’t have noticed you in the store.” Dipper say back down slowly. “I would’ve said something sooner had I known that you hadn’t figured it out.”

               “I’ve really only ever been around a few demons. I’m kind of a beginner when it comes to utilizing my abilities.” He said sheepishly.

               “Were you raised by your human parent?” She asked, interested.

               “Kind of. My twin sister and I were adopted when we were less than a year old. We actually didn’t even find out we were half demon until a few years ago.” Dipper said matter-of-factly. “What about you? Why are you living among humans? No plans for world domination, right?” Se chuckled.

               “Of course not. Simple lifestyles are just easier.” He nodded.

               “Well, since you know I guess I can go ahead and inform you that I’m actually the mater and my partner is male.”

               “Oh, really? You didn’t really strike me as the mater-type. I guess it makes since, looking back” She said thoughtfully.

               “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dipper said half joking.

               “Oh, no! I didn’t mean it in a bad way or anything. You just have a… motherly aura about you, I guess.” Dipper nodded.

               “This cupcake is delicious, by the way.” He said, changing the subject.

               “Thank you! I work very hard on them! I hope you don’t mind, this is the batch that wasn’t as good as the rest.” She mumbled.

               “Wait, these are the worst?” Dipper gaped. “I can’t imagine what the best taste like!”

               “Oh, stop it with your flattery! Or go on…” They both laughed at that. After about an hour of exchanging stories and experiences Dipper received a phone call from none other than Bill.

               “Hello?” He mouthed an apology to Mari. She waved her hand dismissively.

               “Hey! Are you coming home any time soon?” Bill’s voice sounded nervous.

               “Yes, I’ll probably start heading back here in a few minutes. Why? What’s up?” His voice became concerned.

               “Nothing. I just have a weird feeling.” Bill replied.

               “Well, I’ll see you in a little bit.” They said their good byes. Dipper still wondered how he was supposed to tell Bill that he had started to develop feelings for him. Or if he even should, yet.

               “What’s on your mind?” His attention was brought back to his newfound friend.

               “Well, you remember the details and Bill’s and my relationship?” She nodded, “I’ve been feeling a bit weird towards him lately. My sister is all excited saying that I’m falling in love and that I should tell him. But I’m wondering if it’s too soon for all of that. After all, I’m not even one hundred percent that’s what this is.” He confided. She hummed in thought.

               “You could be in love with him. Or since you are soulmates it could just be that your bond is growing stronger. Both can lead to confusion, but they’re not necessarily the same. My soulmate and I have a purely platonic relationship- that doesn’t make it any less meaningful, though. You should probably wait to say anything until you’re completely sure of what you want.” Dipper considered this and then broke into a smile.

               “Thanks. That eases my mind a little bit. I’ll wait until I’m sure.” She offered one back.

               “So back to the kids- I never got to ask what I wanted to ask. What do their nurseries look like? When mine was little we went all out on his. It was easier though because we only had to do one room.” She said reminiscing.

               “We only have one room. It’s mostly decorated in all white. It’s nothing fancy but it looks neat and clean when all of their toys are put up.” Dipper replied.

               “One room for three toddlers? Triplets at that. Be careful, they may get separation anxiety when they start getting their own rooms. It’s really common in multiples. It’s better to start separating them young.” Dipper thought back to when he woke up without his memories- the first night he could _remember_ sleeping in his room without Mabel’s stuff littered on the other side. For several weeks he had a hard time getting used to it and even had to stop himself from calling her at an ungodly hour. “I’m sorry! Who am I to question you parenting? I’m sure you know what’s best for them. After all, you are a twin, yourself.” Dipper shook his head.

               “No, you’re right. I never thought about it. I’ll have to start working on that when I get home.” Morgan checked her watch.

               “Speaking of which, it’s six o’ clock. I have to meet up with somebody here in a bit. Do you mind putting a hold to our visit and continuing it another day.” Dipper shook his head and smiled.

               “Thank you for the cupcake! It was delicious.” He said, pulling his jacket on.

               “Sure, thing! Come by any time! I’m almost always here! Just send a text beforehand. Maybe next time you can bring the kids!”

               “That sounds like a great idea.” He smiled, gave her a small hug and headed out the door. He hadn’t really had any _friends_ since he came to four years older than he believed he was. It was nice to have someone- especially with her being a demon and understanding his situation.

               When the shack came into view Dipper sighed in relief. It was in shambles, but no worse than before he left. Upon entering the shop he was greeted by Bill’s grin.

               “Heya, Pine Tree. How was your outing?” He said, nerves also seeming more at ease.

               “It was good. A friend and I just talked and ate food.” Bill gasped.

               “You have a friend?” He said with semi-mock surprise. Dipper lightly punched his shoulder.

               “As if you have so many? I don’t see you having parties every weekend, either.” Dipper gave him a playful grin and stuck out his tongue.

               “What time will Mabel be dropping the kids off?” Bill asked.

               “Not until after you close up shop, probably.” Dipper replied. Dipper looked around the shop; it was like a ghost town. “It’s almost like you already closed up shop…” Bill looked everywhere but Dipper and started whistling. “…Did you close up?”

               “Maybe.” Bill said, examining a spot on the ceiling.

               “Why? That’s going to cut our profits for today.” Dipper sighed.

               “Well, since I closed no one has tried to come in so I don’t think we’ve lost anything. Plus, we make a lot. Half a day won’t hurt anything.” Dipper rubbed his eyes.

               “Yeah, yeah. Anyways. What was up with that whole bad feeling?” Bill shrugged.

               “It pops up randomly. I already called Mabel to check on the kids- seems like I’m just losing my mind.”

               “Mhm. _Losing._ As if you haven’t already lost it.” Dipper chuckled and the demon huffed. They made their way into the home part of the shack. “I’m heading up stairs. Holler if you need anything.” Bill hummed his response, heading for the kitchen. Upon reaching his room he dove under the mattress for the journal and pulled it out. He opened it up to the third page. Usually he would’ve been finished with his readings by now, but he found himself hesitant to read it sometimes.

_~_

_Well, today Mabel and I met our birth mother, and discovered my demon heritage. I’m not one hundred percent sure how I feel about all of it. I mean- of course I’ll accept her as my mother, and being half-demon sounds pretty cool. It’s just weird to be living normally one day, only to find out that your life was completely different than you thought the next._

Dipper’s eyes widened at the explanation. That was exactly how he had felt- probably to an extremely different degree, but still. He continued reading, getting the full scoop on what led up to his and Mabel’s birth. Before he’d only gotten bits and pieces and was too nervous to ask. After a good hour of reading about his mother, and then the ride back he stumbled upon a picture of the twins with their mother labeled ‘Our First Picture Together’. He smiled at how awkward they had all looked, Mabel less so than the other two. He tucked the picture back into its place and flipped to the next page. He was stopped suddenly by another flood of memories. Sometimes he was able to make them out and other times they flew by too fast for him to make out. This time the images that came to mind made his face heat up.

               _“Bill?” Dipper said, yawning. The morning sun peeked through the cracked curtains. The room was unfamiliar._

_“Mhm?” Bill mumbled, still asleep and comfortably cuddled up to Dipper- hugging him tightly._

_“Do you love me?” The blonde nodded and hummed an approving response. If it weren’t for the painful tingling sensation in his arm trapped under Bill he would’ve chuckled at the cuteness. “Then you’re gonna have to let me go.” Without opening his eye, Bill’s eye brows furrowed and he groaned, strengthening his hold on Dipper._

_“That doesn’t make any sense.” He nuzzled Dipper’s neck causing the male to shiver._

_“My arm is gonna fall off. At least let me get it out from under you.” Bill begrudgingly lifted his torso just enough for Dipper to pull his arm out. Dipper mumbled thanks but was abruptly cut off by the pins and needles sensation that took over his limp._

_“God fucking… shit… dammit.” He clutched at his arm, unable to think of a proper sentence. Bill, now more awake started chuckling. “You think this is funny?” Dipper bit out, the feeling slowly ebbing away._

_“Just a little.” The full-demon responded smugly. The younger man rolled his eyes, he feeling now fully dissipated._

_“Yeah, well how do you like_ this?” _Dipper rolled over onto the man- with some difficulty, courtesy of the swollen belly he sported- and started tickling him. Bill jerked around, trying to be careful._

_“Ugh! Body spasms! I hate these things!” He gasped out in between laughs. Dipper didn’t relent though until Bill was red in the face. He regretted even letting up for a second though because before he could react he was on his back, Bill straddling him and holding his wrists down. The mood shifted and the air became tense. Gold and brown eyes interlocked for moment, the golden one moving closer. Bill’s lips brushed Dipper’s with a startling gentleness._

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_The two males scrambled for the alarm clock on the dresser, hearts racing. Once it was quieted a blush settled over both of their cheeks._

_“So, ugh. We had better get out stuff together and head back to the shack, huh?” Dipper nodded in agreement._

               Dipper would’ve been able to ride off the secondhand embarrassment if it weren’t for the fact that when he came to it was to him in Bill’s arms- after all this wasn’t the first memory he uncovered of this type. He jolted up and away from the blonde.

               “A-are you okay? You were clutching your head and wouldn’t respon-“

               “I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” His eyes were downcast in avoiding Bill’s. The demon stepped towards him only to have Dipper mirror it. “I said I’m okay.” Frustration leaked into his voice. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato. Maybe it could be passed off as the effects of the headache.

               Bill hesitantly took a step back, not letting the hurt slip into his features. “Mabel said she would be here with the kids in about an hour and that they would already have their baths and dinner.” Dipper nodded and turned the other way, still feeling the other’s gaze on his back. “…Did something in your journal make you upset with me?” Dipper chewed his lip.

               “No. Why would you think that?” He said, trying to fake normalcy as he scooped said journal off of the floor and tucked it away in the desk drawer. They sat in silence for a second. Suddenly a conversation he had with Mari popped into his head. “Um. On a different note I need to talk to you about something.” Bill looked at Dipper expectantly.

               “About what?” He questioned.

               “My friend and I were talking today and while we were on the subject of the twins she brought up separation anxiety. I was trying to think on how we could set up to where they all had their own room. It’s proving to be more difficult than I thought.” Bill furrowed his eyebrows.

               “Why’s that?”

               “Well, we have two rooms upstairs, not including the hidden one in Stan’s old room. But there’s only one useable room downstairs- your room. So that’s only three rooms. And before you suggest it we’re not using either levels the basement as a sleeping space.” Bill thought for a moment.

               “Well, we already refurnished the parlor. Most of the other rooms I can think of are too big to be a bedroom.” They thought for a moment. “We could move some stuff out of the storage room and put it in the basement. It’s big enough to be a room.” Bill suggested.

               “Okay, that puts us at four rooms. We have a five people.” The brunette pointed out.

               “I mean… we could share the downstairs room.” Bill said quietly.

               “What? No.” His blush crept back up on him. Bill was quick to defend the idea.

               “Not in the same bed or anything. Just have all of the kids upstairs in their own rooms and us downstairs.” Dipper thought on it for a second more. He tossed the idea around in his head listing out the pros and cons.

               _Cons: Awkward. I won’t have my own personal space. Close to Bill for long periods of time._

_Pros: Kids all get their own rooms. Downstairs. Close to Bill for long periods of time._

_Stupid. How can something be on the pro and con list?_ He thought to himself.

               “I’ll keep to myself. You won’t even know I’m there.” His Cheshire grin was not helping his stance. Dipper sighed.

               “Okay, but you get to move my bed down stairs. I’ll start clearing out the storage room.” They both started towards their tasks. Dipper ended up helping bill with the bed frame and mattress before returning to the storage room. After a good thirty minutes two of the three rooms upstairs were cleared out.

               “Okay so whose room will be whose?” Bill asked, somewhat out of breath.

               “We’ll keep Carina in their room. Mizar can go in my old room, and Aliciel can take the storage room.” Bill nodded and they moved two of the three toddler cribs into their rooms accordingly. “Since we have a baby gate up we can go ahead and leave the kids toys out here. I’ve been thinking about turning it into a mini living room anyways.” A few minutes after everything got situated the door opened downstairs.

               “We’re here!” Dipper recognized the overly excited voice as his twin sister’s.

               “Come up stairs! We’ve got a surprise for the kids.” Bill called out excitedly. “We’ll have to get some more stuff to make their rooms look less empty later.” He said quietly. Dipper agreed. Before they knew it they were being tackled by three excited two year-olds.

               “Mama!” Carina and Mizar cried excitedly while Aliciel just hugged Bill tightly.

               “You’re home!” He said, sitting on the floor to hold and nuzzle them. “We missed you so much.” The kids’ excitement was contagious. “Do you want to see your surprise?” They all nodded. Bill lifted Aliciel up and Dipper the other two.

               “What’s the surprise? And why are their toys out here?” Mabel asked with a smile.

               “ _Well,_ the triplets get their own rooms.” Bill said matter-of-factly. Mabel furrowed her eyebrows.

               “How’d you work that out? There are only three rooms.” She responded.

“Well, Mizar has our old room, Carina is keeping the room she had and…” Dipper opened Aliciel’s room which was a little small, but not inconveniently so.

“Oh! The storage room! Good idea. Where are going to sleep, though?” Dipper hesitated and Bill piped up.

               “We’re going to share a room until we can get something figured out.” Mabel’s eyebrows rose as she looked between the two. A terrifying grin came across her features.

               “Sharing a room, eh?” She winked at them.

               “OH, hush. It’s not like we’ll be in the same bed or anything.” Dipper said exasperatedly.

               “ _Suuuuure._ Anyways! I’ve got to get back to Pacifica! We’re in the middle of planning something very important! It’s a surprise, though!” Dipper tilted his head.

               “Is it a party?” Mabel thought on this.

               “Kind of.” And with that they said their good-byes.

               “Alright. Bed time!” There was a chorus of ‘boo’s from everyone- including Bill to Dipper’s dismay. “Let’s not have any of that. You had a fun day with Aunt Maymay and now it’s past your bed time.” After some crying and persuasion, the couple got all three into their respective rooms.

               “Do you think they’ll be okay by themselves?” Bill asked. Dipper nodded.

               “I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Dipper replied. “Now if you don’t mind, I am also extremely tired. Try to be quiet when you come in.”

               “I think I’ll turn in, as well.” Bill yawned. They headed down stairs and into their shared room. For the millionth time that day they stared at each other in silence for a minute.

               “Can you… turn around while I get undressed?”

               “Nothing I haven’t seen before, Pine Tree.” Bill said with a wolfish grin as he turned to face the other way.

               “Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?” Dipper blushed as he dressed down to just his boxers. He quickly made his way to his drawers and slipped on a pair of sweatpants.

               “It means we’ve lived together for like three years. I’ve seen you naked plenty of times. Then again, most of those times were before the kids were born.” He said thoughtfully. “I’m sure you look just as good.” There was a hint of amusement in Bill’s voice. Dipper turned a lovely shade of red.

               “I’m done changing.” He decided to ignore the comment and get into bed. He faced the other way as Bill changed into his sleep wear and climbed into his own bed. “You forgot to turn off the light.” Dipper said. Bill snapped his fingers and the light was off.

               Both lay awake in awkward silence, trying to convince will themselves to fall asleep. After a few moments Bill was shocked to hear Dipper’s quiet voice.

               “Bill?” he said as he turned towards the blonde male’s bed.

               “Yes, Pine Tree?” There was another pause. Bill turned to face Dipper. The younger seemed like he was trying to convince himself to say what he wanted to say- mouth opening and closing, before shutting altogether.

               “Goodnight.” He said quickly, turning to face the other way again. Bill chuckled.

               “That’s no fair. You should tell me what you were going to say now that you’ve started it.” After Dipper didn’t respond Bill rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Pine Tree.” It wasn’t until several minutes later that Dipper spoke up.

               “I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to say what I want to say. Like, I know in my head, but I can’t get them out of my mouth.” Bill opened his eyes to see Dipper’s back still turned to him. He sat up.

               “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” He replied. Dipper sighed audibly.

               “I want to- at least, I think I do. I just don’t know how.” He offered.

               “Well what does it have to do with?” Bill pressed on. By this point Dipper had sat up as well.

               “Me.” He seemed to think a bit longer. “And you, too.” Bill felt his heart fluttering.

               “What about us?” He fished for more information.

               “We have an odd relationship. Don’t you think?” Dipper paused and then further evaluated, “We live together, have three kids together, now we even share the same room. People would mistake us for a married couple.” Bill hummed in agreement.

               “Yeah, what of it?” He said, trying to sound calm. He was, in fact, anything but calm. He waited in anticipation as Dipper thought more.

               “Do you thi-” the words caught in Dipper’s throat and he felt his confidence seeping out.

               “Hm? I didn’t catch that.” Dipper tried to think quickly of an excuse.

               “Ugh, I said: Do you think that it will affect the kids?” He said lamely. Bill thought on the question.

               “They have two parents who love them more than anything and their parents get along really well. I think they will be fine.” Dipper nodded and settled back into bed, his heart racing. It had worked- he diverted the conversation. “Is that all?” Dipper almost didn’t notice the hopeful tone in Bill’s voice. Key word: almost.

               “Um. Yeah. Why? Did you have something you wanted to say, too?” Bill shook his head, though it was barely visible in the dark. “Okay, well… goodnight… again.”

               “Goodnight.” Somehow, with knots in their stomachs, they found sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo?  
> This chapter was so hard to write. I just wasn't feeling it.  
> I guess I'm okay with the outcome though!  
> Let me know what you think.


	11. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

I know I  _just_ started updating again, but I'm sorry to say that there WON'T be a chapter. My fiance just left home for basic training and I've been having a hard time dealing with it. In the five years we've known each other and the four that we've been together we've never been apart for more than a month. I'll work on a chapter to update this weekend but I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'll post it (you have to have the right emotions while writing, otherwise it'll suck, and I'd rather write good things for you guys).


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY'S GETTING MARRIED! :D  
> Shopping!  
> Secrets revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys probably don't wanna know or hear my excuses but boy did shit hit the fan.  
> I got to experience homelessness. That was less than fun. I am now renting a room in a house that is close to my work (Oh, yeah, I got a job!). I'm not sure how much longer I'm going stay here. I just got moved in a few days ago.. but the rent is really expensive. BUT They have wifi, yippee! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I promise if I could've I would've. I'll do my best! Here's a not so great chapter.

               Bill covered his eyes upon the opening of the bedroom curtains. He let out a groan and pulled a pillow over his face. Aliciel was attempting to crawl onto his bed. Cipher lifted her the rest of the way and cuddled her, doing his best to go back to sleep with the squirming child in tow.

               “Come on. The kids woke up an hour ago. Get up and help me.” Bill whined loudly at the brunette’s words, but obliged. He smiled sleepily at the other two of the three who were now also trying to climb the bed.

               “I think they want to go back to sleep.” A chorus of ‘no’s sounded at the demon’s words. He pouted. “Fine, then. What’s on the agenda for today?” He asked while stretching.

               “I was planning on going into town to do some shopping. Spring’s coming and it’s starting to warm up. We need new clothes for the kids. They won’t fit last year’s warm weather clothes.” Dipper stated. “Maybe we can get some new clothes, too. We had a surprisingly good season as far as Mystery Shack profits go.” He speculated. The blonde nodded and stood, walking over to the drawers to pull out some clean clothes. It was then that he noticed that Dipper had been refusing to look at him up to that point. He smirked.

               “Hey, PineTree?” Dipper hummed in response. “Will you hand me my eye patch? It’s on the nightstand.” Bill did his best not to laugh as the boy turned around, looking everywhere but the half-naked man. Dipper tossed the eye patch to him and coughed.

               “Well, I’m going to go make some breakfast. Let’s go to the kitchen.” He said to the kids, moving out of the room quickly. Bill smiled endearingly as the kids trailed out like ducklings in a row behind the younger male. He finished pulling on his clothes and made his way out to the living room, surprised by the smell of cooking food.

               “No cereal today?” Dipper shook his head.

               “A friend of mine lent me a cookbook. I’ve been working on some recipes.” He said matter-of-factly. Bill sat at the table with the triplets who were having their own conversation about whatever their imaginations had conjured this morning.

               “What’s on the menu?” Bill inhaled deeply through his nose. “Whatever it is, it smells great!” He said enthusiastically. Dipper held back a proud grin.

               “French toast and hash browns- nothing too extravagant.” He mumbled in response. Bill licked his lips. “Do you want syrup on your French toast?” The other nodded excitedly.

               A few minutes later there were four plates on the table, three small and one large. Each of the kids’ plates had a tiny portion of hash browns and a piece of French toast. Bill’s looked the same, only with larger portions, and covered in syrup (and ketchup for the hash browns).

               “Dig in.” He said, taking a seat across from Bill. The other raised an eyebrow, eyeing the missing plate.

               “Aren’t you going to eat?” Dipper shook his head.

               “I’m not hungry.” The blonde tilted his head.

               “Are you not feeling well?” He shrugged in reply.

               “I don’t feel bad to the point of complaining,” He said simply, “just a little under the weather.” Bill eyed him cautiously, but started eating his food anyways. He nearly gasped at the fine taste.

               “This is delicious, PineTree! You really outdid yourself!” He dug in greedily. Dipper blushed at the compliment.

               Suddenly the door was thrown open and Mabel and Pacifica were in their presence.

               “Why, if it isn’t our favorite little family, gathered around the table eating something that _isn’t_ chocolate cereal!” Mabel said excitedly, tackling her twin with a hug. The children cheered accordingly and left their seat to hug their aunts.

               “Back to the table, now! You can play with Aunt Maymay and Aunt Paz when you finish eating.” Dipper said sternly. The three whined until Dipper gave them the “mom look”. Seconds later they were back to where they were supposed to be.

               “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Bill asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. Mabel and Pacifica looked between each other nervously, smiling like high school girls.

               “Well-“ Mabel started.

               “What’s that on your fingers?” Dipper said, now smiling as well, motioning towards their hands.

               “Mabel and I are getting married.” Pacifica said, grinning. Dipper shot up from his seat to give his sister and future sister-in-law a full on hug from excitement.

               “Congratulations, you two.” Bill said, picking up his plate and throwing it in the sink.

               “When? Where? How long have you guys been thinking about this?” Dipper said, hardly able to contain his glee.

               “Well I proposed about six months ago. I had our rings specially made. They’re hand-crafted and customized with care- which is why we’re only just now wearing them. We’ve been planning the wedding ever since.”

               “You guys got engaged _six_ months ago and didn’t tell us?” Dipper said, feigning hurt.

               “I wanted it to be a surprise… Surprise!” She said happily.

               “So when is the ceremony?” Bill asked.

               “Next week.” Paifica said casually. The males’ mouths dropped.

               “Next week? What do you mean next week?” Dipper’s voice had raised an octave. “We haven’t even gotten anything to wear. What about invitations?”

               “Calm down, dip dot! We got it covered! It’s an open invite event at the manor. It’ll be in the paper Sunday. Everyone in town is invited. As for clothes, that’s the main reason why we’re here! We’re going shopping!” Mabel explained.

               “How ironic, we were just about to get ready to take a spring shopping trip to the mall.” Bill added. Mabel squealed.

               “Perfect! I’ll give the kids a bath while you guys get ready.”

               “I’ll help her.” Pacifica said, walking towards the bathroom. The five trickled out of the room, leaving Dipper and Bill to clean up the mess that had accumulated from breakfast. Bill shook his head and chuckled.

               “They're really fast paced.” The younger male huffed.

               “And that’s coming from _you.”_ Dipper moved to pick up all of the dishes and moved them to the sink. Bill joined him by grabbing a dish towel.

               “You’re just jealous because we know how to have fun.” He rolled his eyes at the blonde and started washing.

               “I know how to have fun.” He gathered some bubbles from the soap and flicked it at Bill’s face. The demon was slightly taken aback by the sudden attack. A moment later his face broke into a mad grin.

               “So it’s gonna be like that, huh, PineTree?” Dipper smiled coyly.

               “Like what? I have no idea what you’re talking-” The next thing Dipper knew he tasted dish soap. He quickly spat it out. “Gross! You got it in my mouth!” Dipper slung some water at Bill, effectively soaking his shirt. He ran from the kitchen when Bill gathered more bubbles in his hands. The older man chased after him, careful not to lose his weapon.

               Dipper round the corner, and slipped on the wood floor from his shoes being wet. He barely recovered in time to dodge Bill. Suddenly his pursuer lunged at him, sending both men tumbling to the floor. Dipper laughed as he tried to hold Bill’s hands full of bubbles away from his face. Suddenly he cringed at the feeling of soap leaking into his eye.

               “Ow! Owowowow.” Bill pulled back worriedly.

               “What happened, did I hurt you?” He removed himself from the brunette, no longer straddling him. Dipper sat up and blinked several time.

               “No, I just got soap in my eye. Jeez this stuff burns. No more soap battles.” Bill poked out his lip.

               “See, what’d I tell you? No fun!” Bill laughed, stood and extended a hand to Dipper. “Let’s go finish those dishes so we can get this shopping out of the way.” Dipper nodded and accepted the hand. Several minutes later everyone was washed, dressed, and presentable.

               “Why is it all wet in here?” Pacifica asked, avoiding a small puddle.

               “War.” Bill replied seriously. “Of course Team Bill came out on top. Literally.” Bill wiggled his eyebrows causing Dipper to blush. Mabel giggled and Dipper sighed.

               “Yeah, well you cheated. I bet you purposefully got the soap in my eyes.” Dipper said without malice.

               “Sore loser.” He huffed.

               “Boastful winner.” The shorter shot back.

               “Anyways! We have a lot to do. Let’s get going!” Mabel intervened. “The colors of the wedding are going to be lilac, rose red, and white! I wanted to have rainbow, but Paz insisted that we not go “over the top” for the wedding.” Dipper’s eyebrows rose.

               “A Northwest? Not wanting to go over the top?” Pacifica glared in his direction.

               “Shut up.” Bill and Dipper juggled the kids out the door and to their car.

               “We might as well just take one car.” Everyone nodded. The kids were situated in the very back of the van, the women sat in the two middle seats, and Dipper and Bill sat in the front seats.

               They drove the short drive to the mall. Upon arrival they decided that Mabel and Paz would go take the kids to pick out their outfits for the wedding while the two males found theirs.

               “Okay, meet back here at the fountain in thirty minutes. After that we’re going to shop for regular clothes.” Dipper got nods as a response. The girls and the kids went towards the children’s clothing store while he and Bill traveled to the men’s.

               “Alright, Mabel said to get a lilac suit with a white dress shirt, and a red tie. I’m sure it’ll be hideous- and hard to find- but it’s her wedding, so.”

               “If all else fails I’m sure the Northwests’ can just have them made.” Bill added. Thirty minutes later they had surprisingly found almost exactly what they were looking for and were able to pay for it using the credit card Pacifica had given them.

               “You ready to go to the fountain?” Dipper asked, handing Bill the bag with his suit in it. Bill nodded. They were happy to see that their five people were already waiting for them. “Did you guys find what you needed?”

               “Momma! Momma! We are gonna be princes and princesseses!” Carina said excitedly. Dipper tried not to chuckle at her messing up the words.

               “Is that so? Let me see.” Aliciel and Mizar pulled on Mabel’s skirt, insisting that she show the two men right now.

               “Okay, okay! Here is the dress our two lovely princesses will be wearing.” She pulled out a red dress that was the same shade as the men’s ties. It looked like a miniature ballroom dress.”

               “Is that going to be off of the shoulders?” Dipper asked. “What if it falls down? I’ll look like I don’t know how to dress my children.” Mabel rolled her eyes.

               “I wasn’t done yet. There are straps to hold up the dress right here, they were just hiding inside the dress.” She pulled them out and Dipper nodded approvingly. “Now for Mi’s cute little outfit.” Next she pulled out a pair of tiny black dress pants, a white short sleeved dress shirt, and a red bowtie.

               “That looks nice. The kids will be matching. Maybe we can even use these for family photos.” Dipper said, ruffling Mizar’s hair.

               “I was thinking the same thing. I know you had mentioned family photos a while back. We haven’t gotten them done since the kids’ first birthday. They’ll be turning three soon. Isn’t that crazy?” Dipper sighed and scooped Aliciel up and nuzzling her cheek.

               “Don’t remind me. Let’s get them some clothes that will fit. Do you guys want to help us out any?” Mabel’s eyes lit up.

               “The kids are tired. Let them come with us! I can give you their new sizes. Mom called and she wants us to come visit with her. It would make her day if we surprised her with having _all_ of her grandchildren with her instead of just Will.” The males seem to think on this for a moment. Bill looked to Dipper for confirmation.

               “It’s whatever you want to do.” He said to him. Dipper shrugged.

               “As long as you give us their sizes. They really need new clothes for the warmer season. You guys wanna go with Maymay and Paz?” Of course, they agreed.

               “Awesome! Carina is in a 3T now, Mizar is a 4T, and Aliciel has finally grown into a 2T. She’s so little! She’ll be tiny forever!” Mabel said, hugging the tot.

               “2, 3, and 4. Got it. Thanks Mabes. Call us when you need us to pick them up.” With that Pacifica called her driver to the mall and there were two remaining figures.

               “Don’t forget to get yourself clothes, too. You’ve had all the same ones for years now.” Bill commented. Dipper rolled his eyes.

               “They fit and they’re comfortable. Why waste money on new ones? I’ll get a few things, like socks, but that’s all for me.” He said starting towards the children’s store. “First things first the kids need clothes. It’d be better for them to just pick them out. They’re the ones wearing them after all.”

               “They’d be in unmatching clothes all of the time.” Bill added.

               “It would be cute. As long as they’re not missing any articles of clothing, right?” Bill chuckled and shook his head.

               “ I guess that’s true. We’ll just stick to the basics then, huh? T-shirts, dress shirts, shorts, sock, underwear, and shoes.” Dipper nodded.

               “They’ve got their formal wear. We might also get them some pajamas.”

               The two made their way through the displays, picking out what they thought each kid would like.

               “Pinetree! Look at what I found!” The brunette turned and tried to conceal his laugh at Bill’s face of absolute wonder. “They’re gloves for toddlers! We have to get them! A pair or all of them!” Bill threw three pairs of gloves into the cart despite Dipper’s protests.

               “They’re never going to wear these.” He remarked.

               “They might! You never know!” After getting a fair amount of outfits the proceeded to the checkout center. Dipper flinched a bit at the price. They definitely had enough, but his frugal side was appalled at how expensive children’s clothing was.

               “Next is our turn!” The blonde demon said excitedly. Dipper rolled his eyes and followed his partner in parenthood to a store only found in Gravity Falls. The tastes of the store were a bit odd and had a surprising amount of flannel, but there was good clothes hidden throughout.

               “Just get what you need. I’m going to pick up some socks.” Bill nodded and dived into the clothing racks. Dipper chuckled and walked to a corner of the store. Grabbing the cheapest pair of socks he could find he turned to head back over to Bill only to have a familiar head of blonde hair catch his eye.

               “Mari? What are you doing here?” The woman turned around and smiled a surprised smile.

               “Dipper! How are you? I’m just getting some clothes for gardening. Mine are a little worse for wear.” He nodded.

               “I’m good. We just came to pick up some clothes for the kids. Oh, and for my sister’s wedding next week. Do you want to come?” Her eyes lit up.

               “A wedding? Is she marrying the Northwest girl you were talking about? What about her parents? I wouldn’t think they’d approve of something like that.” She said concerned.

               “Well, they dealt with that a long time ago. Pacifica finally put her foot down a while back. I’m not sure how they feel about the wedding, though. In all honesty I just found out today.” Mari laughed.

               “From how you described your sister it kind of sounds like her to have a huge surprise like this last minute. I definitely would’ve thought she’d tell you, though!” Dipper scratched the back of his head and hummed in agreement. He saw Bill approaching them with a panicked look on his face.

               “Here comes Bill. It looks like something’s wrong. I’ll see you later, Mari! I hope to see you at the wedding.” She nodded and Dipper left to meet with Bill who grabbed his shoulders.

               “Who was that?” Dipper flinched at his harsh tone and tight grip.

               “Who? Mari? She’s a friend of mine. What are you doing? Let go.” He wiggled away from Bill and turned to look for Mari but saw that she was gone.

               “Mari? The demon woman you’ve been hanging out with?” Bill seemed a bit hesitant now.

               “Yes. What’s gotten into you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Dipper eyed Bill curiously, noting that any trace of his peaceful demeanor was nowhere to be found.

               “I just thought- no. Nevermind.” Bill’s cheery self was back. “You’ll have to introduce me to her some time.” Dipper nodded cautiously.

               “I will. Mari’s a good person. I think you’d like her.” Bill smiled and nodded.

               “Well I picked out all of my clothes. Is that really all you’re getting today?” The younger male hummed an affirmative. “Alright, let’s get home, then. I woke up much too early.” He yawned am exaggerated yawn and slapped Dipper’s back.

               “You woke up hours after everyone else. But I guess I could use a nap, too.

***

               “You cut it a little close there don’t you think, “Mari”?” The blonde woman rolled her eyes at his condescending tone.

               “Eridanus, what are you doing here? I have no use for you at the moment.” The Clooney look alike strolled beside the woman.

               “Really? Without me Bill definitely would’ve noticed it was you. Unless you want the whole town set aflame I suggest you cloak yourself better.”

               “The whole town set aflame? Sounds interesting.” She grinned. “You need to make up your mind, Eri. Either be a “Good” guy, or be the “bad” guy. You can’t be both.” Eri sighed.

               “There’s no such thing as good and bad- only what one can handle. And let me tell you, you’re getting to be a hand full,” he paused a moment and glared in her direction, “ _Morgan_.”


	13. Real Life Sucks

Hey guys! I know this isn't what you want to see but it's important >.<

I'm in a bit of a pickle right now. Not only did my dog chew up my laptop charger chord, but my living situation is... a bit difficult to say in the least. I'm not sure what I'm going to do right now but I will try and go to the public library to write as often as possible. I'm in the process of graduating high school right now so there's a lot on my plate. I will do my best to update in a timely manner.

Another thing is I have discovered something really sad. Not only am I graduating from high school, but I'm also kind of graduating from Gravity Falls/BillDip fandom. I cried when I realized it. I'm sure I'd just have to read some fanfictions to get back in it but due to lack of time and other interest I just can't find it in me to get back into it. I feel like that's another reason for the slow updates (and poor quality ones). I need to just take a day to read some BillDip fanfics and write and then I'm sure everything will be fine. (I may just be getting bored with this fanfiction, though. I never intended to write a sequel. The only reason I did was because I totally forgot the main villain existed in Against All Odds- the main villain being Morgan. Poor planning on my part.)

Either way I WILL finish the fic and it WILL be wonderful. Please just hang in there with me. Your love and support is what motivates me <3 

Thank you so much!


	14. I Think It's Time for a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure shit. This chapter took me MONTHS to write and it's less than three thousand words. BUT. I DID write it!   
> It's a little awful but this was the chapter that I had to get past to regain my interest n the story. From here it should pick up a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta reader (will definitely accept one) so there are a lot of errors. I just had to get this chapter out before I started hating it more than I already do lolol

It had been a week and today was the day. Dipper adjusted his bowtie in the mirror with a bit of difficulty. Bill, who was used to wearing formal clothing, strolled over and straightened it for him. Dipper tried to keep the blush from rising. Bill smirked.

                “It’s hot with the bowtie tied.” He explained. Bill nodded in mock understanding.

                “Of course, did I say otherwise?” Dipper blushed even more and stepped away from Bill, whose hands still lingered at his neck until that moment. He coughed away his embarrassment.

                “Funny how the kids’ roles played out, huh? You’d think Carina would’ve thrown a fit over being the flower girl; I’m surprised she’d rather bear the rings. Mizar’s preference doesn’t really surprise me, though. I knew he wouldn’t want to be a part of the ceremony.” Dipper noted.

Bill nodded in agreement. “She _does_ love flowers. I often catch her trying to steal back my flower crown.” Bill said with a pout. Dipper chuckled.

                “We’ll just have to make her one of her own.” Bill nodded. “I’m excited to see Amelia. I’ve only met her a few times since my memories.” He said distantly.

                “She and Aliciel will have fun tossing the petals. Last time they saw each other they seemed to get along better than the rest. I bet she’s gotten big.”  The blonde man remarked. Dipper hummed in agreement, seeming deep in thought.

                Unbeknownst to everyone else he had started recalling more and more things from the past- only now he didn’t get as many splitting headaches in the process. He sighed as the thought of a small Amelia came to mind, gurgling, still not able to form words.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” Bill requested.

                “Sure, hand it over.” Dipper said with a sly grin and an outreached hand. Bill bared a bewildered expression.

                “What?” He asked.

                “You said ‘penny for your thoughts’ which means you’ll pay me a penny to hear my thoughts. Cough it up.” He said playfully. Bill dug in his pockets hoping that by some off-chance he had a penny. Of course, he didn’t. “See, Bill. You can’t afford me.” He winked and exited the room, leaving a gaping Bill behind.

                “Dipper!” Mabel called frantically, her light purple wedding gown flowing behind her as she ran up. He caught her as she tripped into his arms.

                “Woah, what’s up Mabes?” She took a second to catch her breath.

                “Are you guys ready? Is everything in place? Did Soos set the punch out on the table yet? WHERE IS THE PUNCH?” Part of the calmer twin wanted to laugh at her hysterics, but the other half felt pity, knowing she was terribly nervous.

                “We are ready. The children are with Dad all set to go. Soos put out the punch before he put out the cake. The only things we’re missing are the beautiful blushing brides waiting to walk down the aisle.” Dipper checked his watch and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “Speaking of which, what are you doing here? You walk in seven minutes.” She whined and bit her lip.

                “I don’t know… I feel like a chicken running around with its head cut off, bro. Maybe I’m not ready. But it’s too late to call everything off. Her parents said they would come and so did mom but none of them are here. Well _mom_ mom is here but mom isn’t here but dad’s here so does that mean she’s not coming? Also my dress is a little too tight and I can’t breathe an-“

                “Mabel Pines.” Dipper said snapping in front of her face, careful not to touch her tensing shoulder. He felt unease at the sight of tear pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Everything is okay. You can’t breathe because you’re panicking and not taking breaths. Just take a second to breathe alright?” She nodded as a tear fell and took a deep breath. Dipper hugged her and rubbed her back as she took some deep shuddering breaths. “I know you’re nervous and freaking out, but you’ve been waiting for this for a long time. Pacifica is walking first with Aliciel, so that will give you a little time to straighten up. If her parents don’t show I’ll walk her down the aisle for her dad. You guys are the town sweethearts. Everyone here loves and cares for you- regardless of our adopted mom and Paz’s parents. Everything is fine, you’re fine.” She pulled away and carefully wiped at her slightly red face a bit, noticeably calmer.

                “Thanks Dip-dop.”  Dipper nodded and ushered her to the tinted French doors where the procession waited . Pacifica was on the other side of a screen next to her- it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony started, you know.

                Dipper could tell that her nerves were still eating her, but at least she wasn’t in full-blown panic mode anymore. He slid to the other side of the screen, a bit surprised to see Stan standing next to Pacifica with a hand on her shoulder.

                “I know I’m not your dad, but with how much you’ve been around the shack the last few years, I definitely see you as family. It may not be the same, but in place of him how about you let me hand you off to my niece?” He said quietly.  Dipper grinned at the happy water-eyed Pacifica who nodded in response gripping her brilliant red dress tightly before hugging him.

                “Great!” The two figures jumped at the sound of his voice. “Just in time to walk in…” He looked at his watch, “Three… two…-” The music started playing and Dipper rushed to the other side of the French doors to help the procession go smoothly. Family members, though not many, started down the aisle to their seats, followed by the officiant, and the brides’ close friends who walked as bridesmaids. He sent Carina out with the rings first and then Aliciel out with the purple flower petals. He opened the French doors and after a few feet of her tossing petals Dipper stepped out of the way and motioned for Stan and Pacifica to walk. Afterwards Amelia, more gracefully than her niece, began her walk and toss. Mabel had a death grip on her adopted father’s arm- eyes glued to Pacifica- but took a timid step forward as well. “You got this, Mabes.” Resolve took her features and she nodded and began her stroll.

                Dipper made his way around and up to the front where his seat was, next to Bill who held a restless Mizar in his lap. The small boy crawled into his arms and settled. Bill huffed.

                “About time, I thought you weren’t coming.”

                “Well as the “maid of honor” of sorts I had to make sure everything went smoothly, didn’t I?” Bill chuckled and Dipper glared. “Now watch, they look beautiful.” He said, eyes wandering to his sisters. It was endearing how they both looked equally nervous yet happy. Mabel’s eyes never left the back of Pacifica’s head it seems until they were met face to face. Smiles broke out on their faces as they got their first glimpses of each other. They shared a small giggle after exchanging words, only they and the officiant could hear.

                “Welcome, and thank you for gathering here today to witness the unification of two souls. Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest met eight years ago one. . .” He told the story of how they met among other things.  This part of the wedding just so happen to be very boring to Dipper. He already knew most of what was said. He did try to hone in on the part about how they got together, though.

***

_“Good point. You could always just come right out and say it.” Bill tried._

_“Oh Mabel, you know how I’m a man, right? Okay so get this, I’ve been impregnated by_

_a demon.” Dipper said sarcastically._

_“You’ve been what?” Two heads snapped to the doorway where a girl, now clad in a_

_regular t-shirt and yoga pants stood wide-eyed. Dipper groaned again._

_“I hate my life.” He said. She looked in between the two and a devious smirk graced her_

_features._

_“That means that you two… you know…” She suggested. Dipper stood up, mortified._

_“NO. No, no, no, and no. Mabel. That’s NOT how it works.” Even Bill seemed a bit_

_flustered at the thought. She simply smirked harder._

_“Uh-huh. Whatever you say bro-bro.” Dipper sputtered uselessly for a moment before_

_resigning._

_“Okay wait. Am I he only one who’s still caught up on the fact that Dipper just said he_

_was pregnant?” Pacifica said in disbelief. “I mean, he’s a guy. That’s impossible, right?” She said._

_“On second thought… I don’t want to know. I’m going home, okay, Mabes?” She said, looking_

_very stressed. She planted a kiss on Mabel’s cheek as she walked out the door._

_“Looks like we’re not the only one with shocking news.” Bill said- one eyebrow raised._

_Mabel’s face reddened._

_“So, what happened last night?” Dipper called, now completely over the information his_

_sister and her “Friend” had just obtained._

_“Nothing happened! That was just a friendly peck on the cheek!” She lied obviously. It_

_was now Dipper’s turn to smirk._

_“Oh? Really now? How about I go ask Pacifica. PACIFICA!” He called out.” Suddenly_

_and hand was slapped over his mouth._

_“Okay, okay! I took your advice and told her how I felt…” Dipper cheered._

_“Hell yeah! And now you know that she is also hopelessly smitten with you?” Mabel_

_blushed and nodded quietly._

_“How did you know?” Mabel asked him._

_“Simple.” He started. “I know everything.” Mabel gave him an incredulous look before_

_laughing._

_***_

                By the time Dipper had zoned in the girls lips had already met. He felt a pang of guilt at missing the ceremony bit. The officiant gave his conclusion and everyone moved inside for the reception. Dipper, still a little dazed, lost sight of Bill who had gathered the children at some point. Right as he was about to start searching a hand tugged his sleeve. He turned and met a warm smile which he mirrored with his own and a hug.

                “Hey Mari! Did you enjoy the ceremony?” She nodded excitedly.

                “I noticed you looked a little spacey, everything okay?” He shrugged.

                “Just not feeling well.”

                “Need a babysitter for the night? It can’t be fun being sick and watching three kids.” She said sympathetically.

                “That’s what Bill’s for. I really do want to spring by with them sometime soon, though. Are you free anytime the rest of this week?” She took on a look of concentration.

                “Well, I have world domination on Thursday, can we do some time before then?” Dipper blushed at the reference from when they first met before laughing.

                “Yeah, yeah. Is Tuesday good?” She nodded. Suddenly she was jerked away by another.

                “What are you doing here?” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed at Eri’s aggressive action.

                “Woah, Eri. Be careful. Do you guys know each other?” He gaped. Morgan smiled a tight smile.

                “You know, I don’t think we do know each other. You must have the wrong person. Eri, was it?” She yanked her arm away. Eri looked between the two, conflicted.

                “Can all eligible persons make their way to the ballroom floor? The brides are excited to exit off to their honeymoon location!” Grenda said in a masculine yet oddly feminine sing-song voice over the mic.

                The excited townsfolk rushed about excitedly, some going to the dance floor, other moving out of the way. Once again swallowed in the crowd Dipper ended up on the ballroom floor, standing next to Will.

                “Eligible, eh?” Dipper teased. While they didn’t really have a parent-child relationship they were close in the way that family would be. Will blushed a bit.

                “What about you?” Dipper tried to quell his own blush.

                “I just got sucked into the people and ended up here.” Will, now amused nodded.

                “Of course.” The blue-haired demon replied and Dipper glared without.

                “You’re just like your dad, you know.” He gave a toothy grin and turned his attention to Grenda, Dipper doing the same.

                “The brides have decided to keep their respective bouquets and throw a separate one in place together.  Remember, whoever catches it is said to be the next person to get married!” Her exclamation was followed by cheers. The newlyweds stood close, facing away from the crowd. Dipper saw them whispering amongst themselves and peeking back and searching the crowd. His eyes met Pacifica’s and she winked and spoke again to Mabel, who then also looked at Dipper. They giggled and turned back around. His eye brows furrowed and he looked to Will who just shrugged.

                “Three. Two. One!” At that moment Dipper felt a strange force behind him. He turned around to look at the source of power but was instead greeted by terrified screams.

                “Watch out!” His head whipped around to see _fire._ Not in the distant no, but heading straight for his face.  He let out a yelp as the burning bouquet hit him in the face and smacked it way before it could do any real damage.

                “What the hell?!” Will had put out the flames and was checking Dipper over for injuries. Bill was also there in an instant. Dipper, who was now starting to regain his senses as the adrenaline died down, looked to Mabel and Pacifica who were rushing to him as well, both looking just as confused and horrified as everyone else.

                “Are you okay?” Bill asked, brushing some of the ash of the front of him. Dipper nodded. “What happened?” Dipper shook his head.

                “I don’t know, I turned around and when I turned back around it was on fire. Mabel? Paz?”

                “We have no idea. I mean, we threw it at you on purpose, but the fire was unplanned. I promise!” The brunette added, frantic.

                “I felt something right before it happened. I didn’t think much of it, though. Magic is used all of the time around me so I didn’t think twice about it.” Will said.

                “I felt it, too. That’s why I turned around, actually.” Dipper supplied. The crowd’s noise finally started to die down as people stopped panicking. “I didn’t get a glimpse of who it was, though. Too much happened all at once.”

                “Well as long as you’re alright we should go ahead and send the girls off and get everyone cleared out of here.” Everyone made noises of agreement, though Pacifica and Mabel looked a little weary at the mention of leaving after the events.

                “Maybe we should wait a week or two before going to make sure-

                “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve been put in harm’s way, probably won’t be the last. You guys go enjoy your honeymoon, okay?” He was met with hesitant nods.

                _Everything will be fine, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who care to know: My fiance and I decided to end our relationship. He wanted to settle down and have kids, and I'm going to school to be a flight attendant so I can travel the world and put my experiences down on paper. So yeah. We were together fora long time so I'm still pretty sad, but at the same time I'm happy neither of us will be holding the other back.   
> ALSO ON A HAPPY NOTE I've been completely and utterly obsessed with Yuri!!! On Ice and plan to start writing a fanfiction for it AFTER I finish this one. (The only reason I haven't started it is because I would feel bad knowing I hadn't been focusing on this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in the comment section!  
> Also! Don't forget to read Against All Odds if you haven't yet!


End file.
